


Nocturnal Me

by F1_rabbit



Series: Forever Yours Eternally [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon was an ordinary priest, just going about his work, until one day he got cursed by a demon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Title from the Echo and the Bunnymen [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZFScP4B4Q4).

The rain was thundering down, flooding the streets so that rivers of mud flowed. Stoffel tried to shield his bible from the water, tucking it beneath his robes as he hurried along the narrow streets. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't see the horse which knocked him to the ground, sending his bible flying. It lay in a puddle, soaking up the putrid water and Stoffel scrabbled on his hands and feet towards it, wiping it down before placing under his arm, hoping that his meagre body heat would be able to dry it out.

Nothing could stop him from his mission, there were demons wandering the city and he must stop them, protect the innocent people and their souls. They had already taken control of the bishop, so it was left to him, an ordinary priest, to keep everyone safe.

And then he saw him, the demon that he was trying to stop, strolling through the streets. Stoffel scurried after him, barging past the people trying to seek shelter from the rain. He was a strange sight, his clerical robes peeking out of his coat as he ran, waving his bible to clear his path. Stoffel chased the demon into a familiar part of town, heading in a direction that sent chills down his spine. The demon was heading towards St Paul's, his church.

Stoffel ran faster, hoping to stop the demon before he got inside, but as he ran into the church square, he saw a figure slip inside. He held his bible tighter and followed the demon. Of all the places for this hellspawn to have come to, why here? It would be easier for Stoffel to thwart his evil plan in God's house.

The church was so quiet that Stoffel could hear the mice scurrying, but there was no sign of the demon. Stoffel crept into the nave, now empty of worshippers, except one. The demon was sitting there, on the front pew, waiting for him. Stoffel's eyes darted around the hall, checking to make sure that it wasn't an ambush, but there was no evidence of any other creatures lurking in the church.

He would have expected the demon to move, but he was sitting, staring at the altar as though he was waiting for a sermon to start. Stoffel held his cross up and started reading from the bible, but what he didn't expect was for the demon to laugh.

"Don't waste your time, priest." He rose from his seat, still facing the opposite direction, chuckling to himself.

"I will not let you carry out your evil plans." Stoffel's outstretched hand was trembling, he was gripping his cross with such force that his knuckles were white. "I know you need the soul of an innocent. A virgin."

The demon turned to face him, smirk on his face as he ran one hand though his hair. "You'll be perfect."

Stoffel looked at his bible in confusion; he was a man, surely the demon must be looking for a woman to sacrifice? "I…"

"You've never had sex. So that makes _you_ a virgin…" The demon was smiling, Stoffel knew that he should be running, but he wouldn't be able to outrun the demon forever, the only way to put an end to this was with death.

Stoffel charged for the altar, brushing past the demon at speed but he didn't move, didn't even blink. He grabbed at the ceremonial knife, its blade no longer than his finger, but it was sharp, he'd cut his finger on it the other day.

"Your mortal weapons will not harm me." And there was that smirk again, it was all a game to him, the eternal damnation of his soul a trivial matter. His blue eyes glinted in the candle light, following Stoffel's every move.

Stoffel saw the first rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon and he knew that the demon had less than an hour to complete his task, to take the soul, so he did the one thing that was in his control.

"I know you need a soul for your plans." Stoffel lifted the knife to his neck. "I'm no use to you dead." He pressed the knife against the vein, hard enough that the skin went white and he stared at the demon, showing him that his commitment to God would not be shaken.

The demon looked into his soul, and Stoffel felt his resolve weakening. He pushed harder with the knife but his hands were trembling again and he prayed to God for strength but the demon was inching closer.

"God won't save you. You're just a pawn to them too."

Was that affection he heard in the demon's voice? It must be a trap, no spawn of Satan could care about anything other than his own evil ends.

"I've been watching you for months." The demon was a few feet away now, and yet Stoffel didn't remember seeing him move.

"Then you'll know that I won't be tempted or bribed. I serve God here on Earth and no-one else." Stoffel reached for his cross again, his other hand holding the knife even though he didn't doubt the demon when he said that it wouldn't hurt him.

"What if we could end this without anyone else getting hurt?" The demon touched Stoffel's arm and he recoiled in fright, tripping over the step and sprawling backwards trying to get further away.

"If you have the soul you'll be able to unleash evil in the world." Stoffel groped about for the knife but it was futile, he had heard it clatter when it landed but he couldn't see it. He held his cross out, the last shreds of his faith praying, pleading for God to give him the strength to defeat this demon. All he had to do was hold out until the sun came up and that would be the demon's plan ruined.

The demon held up his hands and Stoffel breathed a sigh of relief, was he giving up? Did he know that his plan was futile now, with so little time left?

"I know that all you want is to help others. And that you break God's rules to do that, like taking money from collection to buy food for the poor rather than give it to the parish."

"It's the right thing to do, God will understand."

"I understand. Which is why I think we can help each other."

*

Two hundred years later another priest would stand in the same exact spot where Stoffel battled the demon. Many things had changed, but a lot had stayed the same, including the tatty bible that Stoffel dropped on that fateful night, which sat with pride of place on the altar.

Jolyon was looking out over the very pew that the demon had sat on, where now sat Mrs Davidson, retired octogenarian who Jolyon had seen take out her hearing aid on the way in and was now nodding along as he talked, blissfully unaware of what he was saying. Although, Jolyon had repeated these sermons so many times that he too was blissfully unaware of what he was saying. He'd had no illusions about the priesthood being thrilling, but looking out over the eleven people assembled in a hall that could hold hundreds, was a bit disillusioning. Maybe he could do something to drum up business, get a few more people in each Sunday, but it seemed like times were changing, less people felt that they needed God. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"And let us pray…" Jolyon took in the couple of minutes of silence, wondering what he needed to get done today before the evening service that would see even fewer attendees than this morning's. "Amen."

For a mostly elderly congregation, the speed with which they moved out of the church was surprising. Jolyon slumped down on the step up to the altar, and watched Mrs Davidson put her hearing aid back in before wandering out, no doubt off to much more exciting things now her weekly penance of having to listen to Jolyon talk about God had been endured.

He took the meagre pittance that was the collection to his office; two pounds seventeen pence and one fruit gum, which someone had already sucked on. Jolyon sat at his desk, and wondered why he couldn't have picked a more exciting career, perhaps an undertaker.

There were a couple of things that he needed to do in town, post a few letters and head to the bookstore to see if his order had arrived yet, he could really do with something new to read. At least he'd get some fresh air and if nothing else, it would help clear his mind from all these self-destructive thoughts niggling away at him.

The letters were in the post box, although it would be tomorrow before anyone picked them up, but it didn't matter, there was no hurry for them. It was just the church newsletter being mailed out for some of the older parishioners who liked to have a paper copy.

He then strolled along the high street to the quaint little bookstore, it was the sort of place that had books piled high on all sides, stacked in such a way that it took care and the help of the assistant, Dany, to remove any of the books.

"Hello again," Dany said, "Didn't expect to see you here on a Sunday." Dany's laugh was a deep chuckle, and he had a dry sense of humour which Jolyon found refreshing. Also they had a similar taste in books, so he was always up for chatting about what he was reading, and books that he thought Jolyon would like. In fact, he was here to collect a book that Dany had recommended to him, _Only Human_.

"I have a little bit of time between services." Jolyon knew that it was an odd sight, a priest wandering about on a Sunday having a bit of time to himself, but there was nothing left to prepare for this evening's service and the church was always quiet after Christmas, with most people having got church out of the way for another year. "Why don't I see you at church?" Jolyon asked, pointing at the small silver cross hanging around Dany's neck.

"God kind of forgot about me when I came out, so…" Dany fidgeted with the book he was holding, stroking the cover as if he was petting it.

Jolyon rested his hand on Dany's shoulder, offering comfort. "Not my God, they love everyone."

"Maybe I'll see you there." A flicker of a smile crossed Dany's face, and his eyes lit up. Jolyon felt happy but there was a stab of pain, he wondered how long it must have been since someone accepted Dany for who he was, showed him a little basic human kindness.

"I'd like that," Jolyon said, his hand lingering on Dany's arm before getting his wallet out and paying him for the book. "I'll see you around."

Dany nodded, half smile on his face, he looked happier than Jolyon had ever seen him before and it made Jolyon smile too, maybe he wasn't so bad at his job after all? For no matter what anyone thought about heaven and hell or angels and demons, wasn't religion just about making things better for his fellow man? And that was something that Jolyon knew how to do.

*

The evening service went well, many new faces, and Jolyon felt like things were looking up, that God had finally given him the strength to carry on with his duties. His faith felt unshakable, and he was confident that whatever life threw at him he would be able to cope with it.

At the end a few people actually came up to talk to Jolyon and thanked him, he was clearing up a few stray bibles with a smile on his face when a short scruffy man burst through the door, out of breath and his eyes darting around as though he thought someone could attack at any time.

"What's wrong?" Jolyon asked, he rushed towards the man, arm outstretched as he tried to usher the man to a seat. Once Jolyon was within arm's reach he grabbed at Jolyon's shirt, yanking him so he nearly fell over.

"Mrs Davidson." The man stared at a point behind Jolyon and his eyes darted to see what the man was looking at, but there was nothing there. "She's been attacked."

"We need to get the police, get her to the hospital." Jolyon took his phone out of his pocket, which was easier now the man had loosened his grip, but the second he went to press a button the man batted it out of his hand. The sound of it breaking apart as it hit the floor, scattering its parts everywhere, echoed around the hall and Jolyon felt a stab of fear.

"They can't help us, she's been attacked by a demon."

"A demon?" Jolyon was sure that it was the man that needed help but he was the only person here, and he wasn't sure that the man would let him get to a phone. "I need a few things to help me fight the demon." He was hoping this would be a good enough excuse to go to the office and use the landline phone in there, but the man was having none of it, he grabbed a bible from the nearest pew and dragged Jolyon out into the icy evening air.

The streets were deserted, Jolyon didn't even get a glimpse of another soul, although they were only walking for a few minutes before they were approaching Mrs Davidson's house. He'd thought about trying to wrench his hand free while he was being pulled through the street, but Jolyon didn't want to hurt the man, he was clearly in need of help himself. And he was now filled with worry about what this man might have done to Mrs Davidson, she might be in need of help and since she lived alone there was no-one else to check up on her.

Jolyon had tried to get the man to talk, tell him his name, but he hadn't said a word since they left the church. He was middle aged, similar age to a lot of Jolyon's congregation, but he didn't recognise him. The door to the house was open and Jolyon had a sinking feeling that he was going to find Mrs Davidson's body.

Once they were inside the man let go of Jolyon's wrist and he rubbed it, not to make the man feel bad, but to return the blood to it in case he had to perform any first aid, a possibility that was appearing more and more likely the longer Jolyon was in the house. The house itself had a lightly perfumed scent but there was a hint of something else that Jolyon couldn't quite place, a sweaty musk. There were old photos adorning the walls and shelves filled with ornaments at every turn, it appeared that Mrs Davidson had lived a long and exciting life.

Jolyon followed the man upstairs, his heart pounding as each step creaked under his weight, he had no idea what was waiting for him but he had to see that Mrs Davidson was unharmed, and alive.

The man inched the door open, and Jolyon took a deep breath before stepping into the room. Mrs Davidson looked like she was asleep, but Jolyon feared the worst. He dashed to the side of her bed, feeling for a pulse but her skin was already cool and clammy. There was nothing.

Jolyon pulled the blanket over her head, it seemed only right to cover her, but it appeared that she'd passed away peacefully in her sleep, not unexpected at her age.

"The demon killed her."

Jolyon jumped, he'd forgotten that the man was still in the room, he had been saying a silent prayer for Mrs Davidson. He looked carefully around the room, there was no sign of anyone else but the man was staring at the corner of the room. "Is the demon here with us?"

"Do you see a fucking demon?"

"No." Jolyon was starting to worry that Mrs Davidson wouldn't be the only one taken out of here in a body bag, he just needed to get help for the man, and for himself. "We need to get her body back to the church, keep her soul safe so she can ascend to heaven."

_Please let him believe it._

"You're right, the demon might come back for her soul." The man started to tuck the blanket in around Mrs Davidson, wrapping her up in it. Jolyon put his hand out to stop the man, slowly so as not to startle him.

"I'll call the funeral home, the guy who runs it is a friend, and a believer." Jolyon wasn't sure the man would go for it, although carrying a body through the street would definitely get the police out.

"Okay."

"You keep her body safe," Jolyon said, before slinking out of the room, he was tempted to run but the man wasn't in a good state of mind to be left alone, and who knew what he might do in a bid to stop the 'demons'.

He looked around the house, noting how immaculate it was, everything clean and orderly. In the living room sat a phone, one of the old ones with a cord and a rotary dial, it was probably older than him. For a second Jolyon was in awe of how long Mrs Davidson had been alive, how much she must have seen change over the years.

Jolyon dialled the number, it seemed to take forever for the dial to turn back round so that he could enter the next number, but then it was ringing and he held his breath, eyes darting towards the door to make sure that he was alone.

"Nine nine nine, what's your emergency?" The voice was soft and calm, business like even.

"I need the police, and an ambulance." Jolyon twisted the phone cord in his fingers, hoping that they would arrive soon.

"Can you tell me what's happened, sir?"

"There's a man, he's clearly agitated and unbalanced, he thinks demons are coming to attack him. And Mrs Davidson is dead, looks like she passed away in her sleep."

"Are you in danger, sir?"

"Erm." Was he in danger? Maybe? "I don't want to leave him alone in case he hurts himself." He felt bad for the man, he was obviously suffering and in need of help.

"Sir, if you're in danger I advise you to leave as quickly as possible."

The floor creaked and Jolyon turned to see that the man was in the room with him. He flew at Jolyon and landed a blow, causing Jolyon to fall and hit his head on the little coffee table. The phone was dropped and the last thing that Jolyon heard was, "dans sibi uelle uiuere," and then it all went black.

*

"Sir, can you hear me?" It was a soft voice, and someone was trying to shake Jolyon awake. Had he been asleep? Jolyon opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding and when he saw the pristine furniture and assembled ornaments he remembered where he was, Mrs Davidson's house.

Jolyon opened his mouth to speak, but his face felt funny, puffy. Where he'd been punched. "Did you catch the man?"

"He was found dead in the park. He was Mrs Davidson's husband and he's had episodes like this before, when he'd stopped taking his medication."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jolyon sat up a little, touching at the back of his head and wincing. He could now see the police officer, blond hair and piercing blue eyes, wrapped in a thick layer of uniform and equipment.

"Officer Ericsson, do you need back up at your location?" The voice squawked through the radio on his shoulder and Jolyon noted the name.

"No, paramedics are on scene and there's no sign of any additional suspects." He clicked the radio off and sat next to Jolyon. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Officer Ericsson took down everything that Jolyon could remember, he wasn't sure if any of it really mattered since it all seemed to be wrapped up now. All that was left to do was bury the bodies.

The officer was so kind and Jolyon wanted to hug him, needing a little comfort from another person, but instead he settled for resting his hand on his arm, and even through the uniform Jolyon could tell that he was bulging with muscles. He shook his head, it must be the head injury that was making his thoughts run away with themselves.

"You should really go to hospital, get checked out."

"I'm okay, it's not the first time I've been punched." Jolyon ignored the raised eyebrow, he wasn't the only priest who'd ended up hurt when weddings and funerals had gotten out of hand. "Anyway, I need to go lock up the church."

"I'll drive you there, and then home."

"Thank you Officer Ericsson." Jolyon was grateful for everything that he was doing for him, it was above and beyond.

"Marcus."

"Thank you Marcus." Jolyon smiled even though it hurt a little, he wanted Marcus not to worry about him.

At the church, Jolyon gathered up the pieces of his phone, once they were clicked back together it seemed to work fine and he locked the place up, but only after they'd checked that there was no-one in the building.

Marcus had walked him to his front door, checking for the final time that he was alright to be left alone. He handed Jolyon his card and said, "I run a self-defence class down at the gym, you might want to consider it if you're going to be doing home visits."

"Thanks." Jolyon slipped into his flat, too tired to stand in the shower he decided to run a bath, and read his book, although his body was exhausted his mind was still reeling with the events of the day.

*

"What did you think of the book?" Dany asked, he was sitting in the middle of the bookstore surrounded by boxes of books waiting to be unpacked, he and Jolyon were sitting on two of the smaller boxes and their cups of tea were sitting on a larger box. It looked like they were children playing tea party.

"I've only read the first chapter, but I like it so far." Jolyon sipped at his tea, he'd been spending a lot of time here lately, both of them happy for the company and Jolyon was just glad not to be alone. He was still a little shaky since the night that Mrs Davidson had died, although the police had confirmed that she died in her sleep, and it was probably what had sent her husband into an episode, which ended tragically.

"How are you doing?" Dany stretched out a hand to comfort Jolyon. It had been nice to have someone to talk to about everything, since it was usually him that was doing the listening. "You're looking thin."

Jolyon laughed, Dany wasn't one to talk on that front, he was tall and lanky, slender limbs all wrapped up nicely in soft pale skin. Where did that come from? Dany was a friend, when did he start having _those_ kind of thoughts about him? He didn't have those thoughts about anyone, he was celibate, and he liked it that way.

But he had noticed that he seemed to be getting thinner, and his appetite had waned, although Marcus had suggested that it was a normal reaction to the stress of what happened to him. Just this morning he had noticed in the mirror that his ribs were visible and he was starting to look gaunt.

"I'll have to cook dinner for you sometime," Dany said, and Jolyon felt a little surge of happiness.

"That would be nice." Jolyon finished his tea, and Dany went to help a customer before returning with two fresh cups of tea.

"Mrs Williams said you were still visiting the elderly in their homes."

"I've been thinking about going to a self-defence class, just in case." Jolyon nibbled at his biscuit, he was a tall guy but he wasn't a fighter, and it might be handy. "Would you come with me?"

"Sure, that way you won't be the only tall lanky guy getting your arse kicked by people shorter than you." Dany laughed and Jo felt better, he was going to be okay, this was him getting his life back together.

*

The rain was battering against the metal roof of the church and Jolyon found himself sitting in his office, restless and plagued with impure thoughts. Ever since he'd seen Dany earlier it was all that he could think of, those plump lips, the outline of a thick cock hiding in those tight jeans. He grabbed his coat and headed out for a walk in the cold rain. If nothing else it would hopefully wash him clean of all these sinful thoughts.

Jolyon had been walking for hours, he was soaked to the bone and ravenous, but every food place that he passed seemed unappealing. He was thinking about heading home when a man approached him.

"Jolyon?"

Hearing his own name startled him out of his thoughts and he blinked to clear the rain out of his eyes. There was a short man standing in front of him, blond hair and soulful blue eyes staring at him.

"You work at St. Paul's, don't you?"

Jolyon nodded, not sure of what to say, he was still wary of new people and yet there was something about this man that he felt a connection to.

"My mum goes there but I don't go very often." The man looked down at his shoes, was he blushing? "I'm Kevin."

They shook hands and Jolyon felt relief wash through his body, he must have seen him at the church at some point.

"You must be soaked, my flat's just around the corner. I could make you a cup of tea?"

Tea. That didn't sound like a bad idea, and even with his fears about being alone with a stranger, it didn't stop him following Kevin back to his flat. There was just something about his smile that reassured him, his soft voice reminded him of a police officer that had been so kind to him recently.

Kevin's place was a nice size, huge compared to Jolyon's poky little flat, and Jolyon sat at the table in the kitchen while Kevin went to fetch him a towel. The towel was soft and there was a scent of something familiar, a sweaty musk that Jolyon couldn't put his finger on.

"How do you take your tea?" Kevin asked, he was reaching up for the tea bags and his t-shirt rode up, showing off some nicely toned abs, and a tuft of blond hairs poking out of a pair of the brightest coloured boxers that Jolyon had ever seen.

Jolyon dragged his eyes over Kevin's body, nicely toned calves leading to a spectacular pair of thighs and a nice arse, he could almost imagine running his fingers over the curve of his back and holding his waist tight, those long pale arms resting around his shoulders as he…

_Why on Earth was he thinking about that? What was wrong with him?_

He licked his lips and Kevin stared back at him with a smirk. Jolyon blushed before remembering that he'd been asked a question. "Sorry, milk, two sugars."

Kevin brought the tea over, swaying his hips as he walked before sitting down right next to Jolyon and it felt like he was feeding off his awkward energy.

"Thank you," Jolyon said, holding the warm mug of tea, just the smell of it was soothing his mind and clearing out all the unwanted thoughts. He took a sip and it was perfect, the right amount of sugar and milk, the tea itself was the right strength and it was the ideal temperature for drinking.

It was the most satisfying tea that Jolyon had ever drunk, warming his soul and quelling his fears. He shivered as the tea worked its way down into his stomach.

"Are you cold? I'll warm you up." There was something about the way Kevin said that which had Jolyon shivering for another reason. Kevin took his cup of tea from him, setting down on the table with care before pouncing onto Jolyon's lap, hugging him so tight that Jolyon was sure he heard bones grating together. But it felt so good, so Jolyon wrapped his arms around him and snuggled in, stealing his body heat.

It was nice, until Kevin started rubbing himself against the bulge in Jolyon's trousers and Jolyon tried not to react but he could feel himself getting aroused. He shoved Kevin off, knocking him against the table and spilling the tea but Jolyon didn't care, he just had to get out of there. Jolyon ran out into the cold and stormy night, without his jacket and headed home. He had to get control of himself.

*

Once Jolyon was home he got out of his damp clothes, towelling off so that he was dry enough to get into bed, before falling asleep, the exhaustion of all these new feelings catching up with him.

It was still dark when Jolyon woke, his body slick with sweat and he felt feverish, his mind clouded. He reached out for the glass of water by the side of the bed, sipping at it until he felt cooler. Jolyon sat up in bed; he felt weak and hungry, it must be the fever, all that time wandering about in the rain couldn't have done him any good.

There was a strange feeling in his stomach and he found his hands wandering down to press on it, but the feeling of his fingers stroking over his abs made him feel better and he found his hands wandering lower down until the touched the tip of his cock.

His hands snapped away in horror, but it had felt so good. Jolyon clicked the lamp on before throwing the duvet off, the cool air a blessed relief on his clammy skin, and that was when he saw what the problem was. His cock was hard, resting against his belly button where the tip was leaving a trail of pre-come. Jolyon held his tiny silver cross with one hand, praying for God to take these feelings away but his other hand was wandering down to gently cup his balls, filthy moans falling from his mouth at just the lightest of touches.

He grasped at the bedsheet, glancing at his cross, wondering what he should do. God would forgive him, so maybe he should just get it over with, give his body what it wanted and repent in the morning. Hopefully that would end of all this madness.

"I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on the cross, he wasn't apologising to it as much as God, hoping that they would understand.

Jolyon unclipped the chain and sat it on the bedside table next to the water, he allowed his hands to roam, light strokes on his delicate and aroused skin. It felt so good and he bit his lip, starting to wrap his hand around his hard cock. He pressed his head back into the pillow, but he caught a glimpse of his cross, he felt like it was staring at him and the guilt was unbearable. But the book was close by, face down where he'd finished reading it a couple of days ago and he placed it over the cross, hiding it from his sight and erasing it from his mind temporarily.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, grasping it tight, and his other hand stroked at his balls, the feeling was satisfying in a way that nothing else had ever managed before, like being able to breathe again after a bad cold. Jolyon felt a tightness in his groin, and a shiver down his spine, he arched his back and tightened his grip. When his phone beeped.

Jolyon let out a broken sob, a whine of both desperation and relief that his phone of all things had stopped him from doing something that he would regret. He picked up his phone to see who was calling, it was never a good thing if someone needed him at this time of night.

_It feels good, doesn't it? Kevin ;)_

How did Kevin get his number? How did he know what he was up to? Was he God?

Jolyon was sat upright, his mind now reeling with how strange this whole situation was, maybe it was God testing him? Had he failed?

He grabbed at his cross, knocking the book on the floor before heading for the shower. It was becoming a habit for him to be drenched in cold water; he was sitting on the floor of the shower, curled up clutching his cross and he rocked back and forth, allowing the cold water to wash away his sins.

"Please forgive me." Tears ran down his face as he held the little silver cross, thankful that he had been saved from breaking his vows.

He sat under the cold water until his body felt human again, like his old self, and he wrapped a towel around himself, glad that he wasn't due at the church until the afternoon. Jolyon clipped his cross back around his neck, feeling at peace with himself now that it was hanging there next to his heart. He wandered through to the bed, feeling ready to sleep, when he saw two people sitting there. Jolyon leapt back, clutching at his towel while his mind tried to work out what was going on. He wanted to tell them to leave but he couldn't get the words out. It was Kevin from earlier, and another man, who looked relaxed lounging on Jolyon's bed even though they'd obviously broken in.

_Why were they here?_

"You're wondering why we're here," Kevin said, as if he was a mind reader and the grin on his face was that of a man who enjoyed the confusion of others, he clearly liked being the one to know everything while others scurried around.

"Yes. Who are you?" Jolyon held his towel tighter, but somehow the fear had gone, leaving only curiosity.

"I'm Kevin, and this is Stoffel." Kevin pointed to Stoffel sitting next to him, just in case Jolyon thought there was someone else in the room.

"It's not who we are, but what we are, that might interest you." Stoffel said, and even though Jolyon had never met him, he felt like he knew him already.

"Wh- What are you?" Jolyon was dreading what they were going to say, was it Satan and his spawn that had just broken into his flat?

"We're incubi," Kevin said, and Jolyon looked confused, they were a thing of legend, horned demons that fed off sexual urges, not two cute looking guys that were sitting on his bed. And where did the cute come from? He wasn't interested in guys, not in that way, he wasn't interested in anyone. Or so he thought.

It finally dawned on Jolyon, "What have you done to me?" He slumped against the wall, letting out a groan of frustration.

"We haven't done anything, you were already one of us the first time I saw you," Kevin said. He patted the bed for Jolyon to come and sit between them.

"One of you?" Jolyon crept towards them, unsure if he should be taking anything that they said seriously, he was convinced that it was all just trauma catching up with him. He should have talked to someone, dealt with it instead of pushing it all down, repressing it so that it could rear its ugly head when he least expected it.

"Yes, you're an incubus now. And you're going to starve yourself to death if you don't feed." Stoffel seemed the more reasonable of the two but it still didn't make sense to Jolyon, he still felt like himself. Only with a few more urges.

Jolyon sat down between them, feeling like a zebra making friends with two lions who said that they were vegetarians.

"When was the last time that you fed?" Stoffel stroked the side of Jolyon's face and he nuzzled against him, unable to deny how good it felt.

"I had lunch, but I missed dinner," Jolyon said, and the way that Kevin grinned had his heart rate soaring.

"You'll scare him," Stoffel said, shoving Kevin so that he almost fell off the bed. "Incubi don't need food the way humans do."

Jolyon bit his lip, shaking his head at what he knew was coming next. "We feed off lust, sexual energy, orgasms." Stoffel tried to hug him but Jolyon leapt back, cowering in the corner of the bed with the towel draped over his cock and nothing else.

"I think we've got a virgin," Kevin said, huge grin on his face but Jolyon was terrified. He shook his head, praying for it all to go away. Jolyon screwed his eyes shut and when he opened them he was disappointed to see that Kevin and Stoffel were still there, staring at him.

"How can I be an incubus?" Jolyon looked at his hands, checking his body for any evidence that he was no longer human.

"You've either; always been one since the start of time itself, had sex with an incubus while drinking their blood, or you were cursed."

"I was cursed?"

"Told you he was a virgin." Kevin stuck his tongue out at Stoffel who rolled his eyes, before leaning in to suck on Kevin's tongue. Jolyon couldn't take his eyes off them and all the soft gasps and moans were putting him on a one-way course to needing another cold shower.

"I can't be an incubus, I still have my faith, I still want to do good." Jolyon just wanted them to stop, but he also wanted to delay the inevitable need to satisfy his own hunger.

Stoffel broke the kiss and reached an arm out for Jolyon, taking his hand as though he was injured. "So do we." Jolyon could see he was trying not to startle him and he stared at them with confusion.

"But you're the spawn of Satan."

"We're not good or bad, we just are. Like humans." Stoffel stroked the side of his hand and Jolyon cursed himself for enjoying the physical contact, marvelling at how good it felt.

It took Jolyon a minute to realise that he was one of the 'we' and no longer one of the humans, not anymore. "So how did you become incubi?"

Stoffel let out a low sigh. "It was two hundred years ago, I was a priest and I had to stop a plan for demons to unleash evil throughout the world…"

*

"It's the right thing to do, God will understand."

"I understand. Which is why I think we can help each other."

"I don't want to unleash evil on the world, I'm as much of a pawn in all this as you are." Kevin crouched down next to Stoffel. "They need a human soul for their plans." Stoffel nodded, wondering where all this was going. "How do you feel about becoming an incubus?"

Stoffel cowered in the corner, holding his cross in his trembling hands. "I will die before I become a demon."

"They will kill you if I don't complete my mission." The demon's big blue eyes stared at him and Stoffel knew it was a trap, certain of it, but there was something about the way he said it that made Stoffel believe him, trust him. "If I make you like me, you'll be immortal."

"Won't they send someone else to unleash the evil?" Stoffel wanted there to be an easy option so badly, wanted it all to be over.

"They can only do it when the conditions are right, when the stars and the sun align."

"If not tonight, when?" The fear had gone and only curiosity was left. Stoffel had sat up and was allowing the demon to get closer.

"Six thousand, nine hundred and twenty years from now."

"So what would I have to do to keep the Earth safe from your kind for that time?" Stoffel was licking his lips, he knew what the incubus would want. Sex.

"We don't have long, lie out on the altar."

Stoffel complied, unsure of why he was doing this but if he had a chance to save lives, then he would do whatever was required. The demon picked up the small blade that Stoffel had dropped and set it down on the altar by Stoffel's shoulder. He stripped out of his clothes and leapt up to straddle Stoffel, who smiled as the demon pulled open his robes, freeing him of his clothes.

"Do you want this?" The demon asked, stroking the side of Stoffel's face, and Stoffel still couldn't understand how a demon could care about the well-being of a human. But Stoffel had heard many liars in his time, and this demon wasn't one of them.

"Yes."

The demon stroked Stoffel's cock until it was hard, before sinking down on to it and after only a couple of thrusts Stoffel was close to orgasm. It was such a surreal experience that Stoffel couldn't process what was happening, he allowed the demon to take control as his primal instincts took over. Stoffel's moans echoed through the hall and the demon picked up the knife, slitting the side of his throat as Stoffel's eyes went wide.

"Drink." The demon guided Stoffel's mouth to his neck, and Stoffel sucked greedily at the free flowing blood, it only served to add to his excitement, his whole body primed and ready for his climax. He shuddered as he came, the demon holding him tight as Stoffel felt their energies merge and his body went limp.

The sun peeked over the horizon, bathing them both in God's light, and they laughed, both happy to be free of their masters, now they were only slaves to their own needs.

*

"Wow." Jolyon couldn't process it all, the sheer amount of time that the two of them had been together. Kevin was holding Stoffel tight, stroking his back as he comforted him. Jolyon squirmed, seeing them like that, the love and affection that they had for each other, it was really a turn on and he was so hungry.

He could smell the lust in the air, a sweaty musk, and Jolyon licked his lips, he'd repent in the morning but now, he just wanted mind-blowing, all-consuming sex until his soul was satisfied. Jolyon's eyes were black with arousal, it didn't take special skills to see that he wanted it.

"You need to feed," Stoffel was still holding his hand and Jolyon brought it up to his lips, placing tiny kisses on the knuckles as he took two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as little moans of pleasure came from Stoffel, reassuring him that this was okay.

"If you want something else to suck?" Kevin's cheeky grin shone out and Stoffel glared him but Jolyon nodded, his lips compressed, scared what might come out of his mouth if he spoke.

Kevin waited until Jolyon was watching him before stripping off, slinking out of his clothes with practiced ease, making sure that it showed off his muscles and Jolyon was salivating at the sight of him.

Jolyon crawled along the bed, modesty long forgotten as his leaking cock stood proud, throbbing with the intensity of it all. Kevin wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, offering Jolyon the last few inches to suck on and he latched on without hesitation.

It was sloppy and messy but he didn't care, he just wanted to taste him, to feel him. Jolyon was trying to make it good, keep a steady pace but he was so hungry and it tasted amazing. Kevin ran his fingers through Jolyon's hair, tugging at his hair as he got close to his climax, but nothing could have prepared Jolyon for the shock of Kevin coming in his mouth. He felt the energy fill his body, satisfying him, like water after a long day roaming desert and he collapsed on the bed, come dribbling from his lips as he lay gasping, unable to open his eyes as he licked up every last drop.

Jolyon felt stronger than he had in days, like the first day of clear thought after a fever had broken, but he wasn't done yet, he wanted more, he wanted to be full. He opened his eyes to see Stoffel kneeling over him, he'd got rid of his clothes and he was smiling, not a smirk like Kevin's but a kind smile, and Jolyon leaned up to kiss him. Even a chaste kiss left Jolyon feeling stronger, fuller, stated. The sexual energy in the air seemed to be charging him up, preparing him. He dragged Stoffel on top of him, spreading his legs wide so that he could wrap them around Stoffel's waist, pressing their cocks together and he felt his hole relax, readying itself for Stoffel's thick cock.

Stoffel broke the kiss and Jolyon whined, he was still hungry but he knew that kisses alone wouldn't fill him up. Little kisses were trailed down Jolyon's body, avoiding the sensitive spots until Stoffel reached his cock, his warm breath had him twitching and Stoffel kneeled up. "Roll over."

Jolyon complied; he didn't care how he got fed, how he got fucked, he just wanted it. He arched his back as Stoffel spread his legs wide and Kevin muttered, "He's a natural." Jolyon felt Stoffel's breath on his hole, he was quivering in anticipation and he wanted to scream out in frustration but then a warm, wet tongue was licking into him. It was so intimate, so arousing that Jolyon couldn't keep quiet, his pillow muffling some of the moans but considering the time of night it all sounded so loud.

Stoffel pushed his tongue deeper, opening Jolyon up, and he grabbed at his pillow, pressing it over his face.

"I think he's ready," Kevin said, Jolyon couldn't see him but he knew that smirk would still be on his face, it added to the already thick atmosphere of lust knowing that there was someone watching them.

There were gasps and moans, Kevin and Stoffel kissing, and Jolyon felt left out, but then he felt a finger tease at his hole, never quite pushing in, leaving him wanting more. The thick, warm tip of Stoffel's cock was pressing against him, and he felt no apprehension, just sheer need.

Jolyon braced himself against the headboard as Stoffel slid in, it was a nice stretch, a perfect fit, and he held his breath, waiting for Stoffel to be fully inside. Stoffel was still for the longest time and Jolyon was getting impatient, he rocked his hips, trying to encourage Stoffel to move, levering himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Please." It sounded like Jolyon would cry if he was made to wait much longer, his voice wracked with need.

Stoffel started thrusting away, Jolyon's face was scrunched up with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of skin slapping against skin. Grinning with satisfaction as Kevin wrapped a hand around his cock, moving in perfect time with Stoffel, it felt amazing, the rush of feeding combined with the rush of orgasm was dizzying and yet he wanted more.

Jolyon hissed as Stoffel withdrew, still soaking up his energy, but he wasn't done yet. He rolled onto his side, grabbing at Kevin's hand and licking up his own come, unwilling to waste a drop before diving in for a messy kiss, he was unsure of what to do with his tongue so he waited for Kevin to make the first move and copied him, reciprocating each gesture.

The kiss was epic but Jolyon was hard again, somehow Kevin had ended up on top of him, his magnificent tattoo vivid against his pale skin as Kevin towered over him, cock already pressed to his hole, waiting for Jolyon to look at him, all a tease to make it more arousing, a more filling meal.

Kevin held Jolyon's hips tight, staring at him as he entered, Stoffel was stroking the side of his face, reassuring him but his smile said it all. Jolyon was enjoying every second of this. It only took a few thrusts before Kevin was coming hard, Jolyon expected him to drag it out, make him wait but he was so thankful that he didn't. The energy shot through his body, wave after wave as Kevin shuddered, Jolyon clenching around him to get all the little aftershocks.

"You're going soft," Stoffel said, and Kevin laughed, stroking Jolyon's hair off his forehead.

"He's starving. To tease him any longer would be cruel, rather than fun." Kevin withdrew, leaving Jolyon lying on the bed, come leaking out of his arse. "He's still not got colour in his cheeks."

Stoffel stroked his thumb over Jolyon's cheek, his skin was less pale but he still looked a little ill. He straddled Jolyon's hard cock, sinking down onto him as Jolyon gasped with how tight he felt, and yet he slid in so easily, the snug warmth surrounding him, leaving him on the edge of orgasm already.

Jolyon wrapped his arms around him, holding their bodies close together as he started to thrust gently, gaining confidence with every sigh and moan that fell from Stoffel's lips.

"There. Keep doing that." Stoffel's eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open as he rode Jolyon, making sure that he brought them both to orgasm.

Jolyon could feel his toes curling and a blush spread over his cheeks as he threw his head back, coming hard inside Stoffel. "Oh my God."

Stoffel's warm come landed on his chest, sparks of energy soaking into his body as Stoffel collapsed on top of him, and he held him tight, kissing his way down the side of his neck as he rolled them over, Kevin cuddling in behind him, his hard cock pressing into his back but Jolyon's appetite was sated, and his eyelids were heavy.

They lay together, Jolyon surrounded by Kevin and Stoffel, and Jolyon knew deep down that they were kin. That he could give himself over to them, trust them to give him what he wanted, what he needed.

*

The next morning Jolyon woke up as the sun was streaming through his window. Kevin and Stoffel were still sound asleep and he took his time to carefully get out of bed, not wanting to wake either of them after they were so good to him last night.

He wandered into the bathroom to get a shower, come still crusted into his skin and he admired himself in the mirror. His skin was no longer sallow and his ribs weren't poking through his skin, in fact, he had a nice covering of muscles, more than he'd had before. Not that he was out of shape, but he'd just never bothered exercising more than walking and cycling around town, it had been enough to keep him healthy and that was all he needed.

Jolyon got a shower, scrubbing himself clean and marvelling in the fact that he felt better than he had in a long while. Even before the attack, he'd felt like he was going through the motions of living, but now he felt alive.

And for all of his vows, he didn't feel a trace of guilt. He hadn't harmed anyone and Kevin and Stoffel had seemed more than happy to satisfy his needs.

He was towelling off, still admiring himself in the mirror when Kevin wandered in. "You're looking good." He winked at Jolyon, causing him to blush, no-one had ever complimented his appearance before. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Cup of tea?" Jolyon wrapped the towel around his waist, thinking about work when it dawned on him what Kevin meant. "You were thinking of a blow job weren't you?"

Kevin's smile said it all, and Jolyon was a little peckish. Jolyon beckoned Kevin to come closer, biting his lip as he tried to work out his next move, what would arouse Kevin the most, give him the best orgasm?

He ducked down for a kiss, making little moaning sounds that he knew were going straight to Kevin's cock as it hardened against his thigh. Jolyon sank to his knees, taking the tip of Kevin's cock into his mouth, sucking away with what he hoped was the right rhythm. Kevin was standing, arms behind his head, Jolyon felt him trying not to thrust into his mouth, he was letting him set the pace and Jolyon was relieved by that, although he wasn't huge, it was still fairly intimidating.

Kevin came with a choked gasp, considerate of him since Stoffel was still asleep and Jolyon had heard how loud he could get last night, well, earlier this morning.

"Having fun without me?" Stoffel called out from the bed, Jolyon wasn't sure if he heard them or could sense the lust but all those questions could wait for another time, now that Stoffel was awake there was some more breakfast waiting for him.

Jolyon crawled onto the bed, pulling back the covers and letting Stoffel's cock spring free. It was already leaking and Stoffel spread his legs, making space for him and Jolyon took him into his mouth, trying different things with his tongue to see what caused Stoffel to writhe and moan the most. He let his fingers roam, cupping his balls and teasing at his hole before sliding a finger in, soaking up Stoffel's gasps as he played with his prostate, backing off when he was close, making him beg for it before pushing him over the edge, sucking it all down greedily as he licked him clean.

Kevin wandered through from the kitchen, still naked but carrying a cup of tea. He looked strangely proud of Jolyon and when he saw the limp, smiling, satisfied mess that was Stoffel he could see why.

Jolyon wiped his lips on the back of his hand, throwing on some clothes before accepting the cup of tea, the warmth and familiarity of it was a big comfort. Although he should really eat something, shouldn't he?

"Do I need food?" Jolyon sipped at his cup of tea, Kevin had a knack for making it and it he was enjoying the normality of drinking it.

"No… But we can eat, and it's good that other people see you eat, like you're still human."

Jolyon's face dropped, the fact that he wasn't human anymore was a lot to take in.

"Come stay with us for a while, until you get your head round all of this." Stoffel's voice was soft and caring, and Jolyon felt safe with him. Maybe it was best that he wasn't alone right now, not while he still had so many questions about his new condition.

"Do you have a spare bed?" Jolyon couldn't remember seeing a second bedroom at Kevin's flat although his mind had been preoccupied at the time. He looked at his bed, filthy with come and other stains, and he grimaced at the sight of it.

Kevin grinned. "No, but there's space in our bed for you."

"Someone's going to have to show you how to seduce people. And feed you for now," Stoffel said and Kevin laughed. Jolyon blushed but Stoffel handed him a set of keys. "Do you remember where the flat is?"

"Yes." Jolyon hadn't forgotten that night, _last night_ , it had seemed like so long ago, but a lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"We'll see you there tonight." Kevin gave Jolyon one last kiss, leaving him with a grin on his face that lasted all the way to work. The day was warm with a crisp breeze, it was the first day that there wasn't still frost on the ground and Jolyon felt like he was starting a new chapter of his life.

*

Jolyon's day went by in a blur, helping community groups set up in the hall, listening to his parishioners in their time of need and he also got to meet with a couple about their upcoming wedding, which was going to be a change from all the funerals they'd had lately. Although Jolyon had been spared from doing the funerals for the Davidsons, given what had happened, although he'd attended Mrs Davidsons' funeral, since he'd gotten to know her over the years. But then again, he didn't really know her that well, she'd never mentioned her current husband, only a previous husband that had passed some years ago. However, given the age difference he could see why she might not have told people.

He'd hoped the funeral would have given him closure, although now he knew why it didn't, because he hadn't figured out what had happened to him, what he had become. Now that he knew what he was, he felt some peace with it all, and although there were a lot of questions that he needed answers to, he no longer felt uncertain about his life.

The evening sermon saw a nice surprise for Jolyon, Dany was sitting in the back row, listening to him talk and it made him smile to know that even though his life had changed a lot, he was still able to do his job, it had been his calling for so long that the thought of doing something else was jarring, but he'd managed to walk into the church this afternoon without his skin melting or turning to dust, so God was obviously alright with what he'd become.

At the end of the sermon Dany came up to say hi, and Jolyon found himself having to control his eyes, forcing himself to look at Dany while he talked.

"You're looking much better," Dany said, resting his arm on Jolyon's shoulder. It sent sparks through his body and he could sense the lust, actually smell his desire.

"Thank you. It must have been a bug, but I'm feeling better now." Jolyon compressed his lips together, trying to keep a smirk off his face, he didn't want anyone to see him eyeing up Dany so blatantly.

"Are you still on for dinner? I'm free Saturday." Dany fluttered his eyelashes, and was that a blush on his cheeks? Jolyon's mind raced and he shifted his feet so that his robes hopefully hid the bulge in his boxers.

"I'd like that." Jolyon gave Dany a hug and just being close to Dany seemed to allow him to feed on the cloud of sexual energy that was surrounding them. He shivered with how good it felt, a tasty little morsel, but it only whet his appetite. He was glad that he was going home straight after this, grabbing a few things before heading to Kevin and Stoffel's place, where they'd feed him properly.

*

Jolyon let himself into the flat, and he saw Kevin wandering around naked. He covered his eyes, trying to give him time to put some clothes on but Kevin came up to him and started asking about his day.

"Are you going to put some clothes on?" Jolyon knew he was a guest, but it wasn't helping the hungry feeling that he'd had since he saw Dany earlier.

"You'll get used to it." Kevin winked and sprawled out on the bed, leaving Jolyon to stare at him with his mouth open, wondering what he should do.  "Come, get comfy."

Jolyon stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a tidy pile in the corner of the room, before lying out next to Kevin, he was hard but he didn't want to make a move straight away, he wanted to see how long he could hold out, how much control he had. "How do I control all these urges?"

Kevin ran his fingers over Jolyon's muscles, he was looking a lot better now that he'd been fed, and Jolyon shivered with what felt like a crackle of electricity where Kevin's fingers had touched.

"It gets easier with time, and you should really find a regular partner, although humans don't usually have the sex drive to feed us continuously, so you might need several humans on rotation."

Jolyon raised his eyebrows, _several people_ , he wasn't sure that he could even find one person that would be willing to sleep with him. Well, maybe Dany, he felt a connection there but he wasn't sure if it was just his new urges wanting to be fed, and until he was sure that there was something more there, he didn't want to ruin a nice friendship.

Kevin's fingers stroked his inner thigh, and Jolyon's cock sprang to attention. "Won't Stoffel mind?"

"No, we talked, and we're going to both feed you until you're ready to go your own way." Kevin straddled Jolyon, trying to kiss away the confusion, but Jolyon wanted more of an explanation.

"Aren't you two a couple?" He didn't want to be the other guy, a strain on their relationship.

"Yes, but you're going to have to learn that monogamy might not be for you anymore."

Jolyon sighed, he'd gone from celibate to sexual in less than a day but he was hoping that he could still have a stable relationship with someone, one someone. Tears were running down his face and Kevin was holding him tight, all the issues with nudity had disappeared now that the tears were flowing and he wasn't even sure why he was crying but it was all coming out.

He heard the door click and he tried to stop crying, sniffling up the tears as Kevin held him to his chest, still straddling him but Jolyon was glad that he was close, his warm body like a blanket wrapped around him.

Stoffel dashed into the room, and Jolyon buried his face against Kevin's shoulder. Jolyon felt the bed dip and another body was wrapped around him, stroking his hair and holding him as he cried.

"What's wrong?" Stoffel soothed, Jolyon saw him out the corner of his eye, staring at Kevin for an explanation.

"It's a bit of a culture shock for him," Kevin said, angling his body so that he could talk to Stoffel and still hold Jolyon tight, his sobs were getting quieter and further apart. "And realising the whole 'sex is sinful' and 'monogamy is good' mind sets are lies, is going to take a lot of adjusting."

"It's not lies, it's just not for everyone." Stoffel snuggled in closer, pressing little kisses to Jolyon's skin, giving him a little bit of extra strength to cope with all of this. Jolyon was so grateful, to have two people willing to give him what he needed, who were looking out for him, it was so kind of them and it had him crying all over again.

"I don't deserve this, you should have let me die." Tears were dripping off his cheeks and Stoffel twisted him round, forcing Kevin to move and slot in behind him.

"You do deserve love and affection, it's not your fault what happened to you. We're here to help, take care of you and you'll find that this life isn't a bad one. We'll help you make it work," Stoffel said, Kevin was reaching out for Stoffel and Jolyon felt like an intruder until Stoffel gave him a kiss. "You should feed, it will help you feel better."

Jolyon shook his head and Kevin slinked out of the bed, he heard the sound of running water and soft footsteps padding around the flat.

"I felt like you once. That everything I believed in, everything I stood for, was gone but I realised that being good, isn't about who you sleep with, or how many people you sleep with, but how you treat them."

"How can I feed and keep a relationship?" Jolyon sniffed, choking back the tears again.

"Honesty. And that's something that you're already good at, so you'll be fine, it's just going to take a little time to adjust, but we'll be here."

"Thank you." Jolyon took a deep breath, forcing himself not to cry because Stoffel was being nice to him, he didn't want to feel like a burden. He was so thankful that they had found him and that they were willing to help.

Kevin returned, draping himself over Jolyon and making sure to hold only him. "A nice bath and a cup of tea will help." Kevin had never sounded so British, and Jolyon laughed.

The water had helped calm him and it had given Jolyon a chance to pull himself together, seeing Dany had thrown him for a loop but Stoffel was right, he was an honest man, and he respected people, which would go a long way in a relationship. Although Dany had only invited him round for dinner, so why was he getting himself worked up about it? Because he'd smelt Dany's lust, he knew he was interested, and he wanted him too. He just wasn't sure that Dany would want him if he knew the truth but he'd deal with that when, _if_ , that issue came up.

Jolyon wandered back through to the bedroom; he didn't even bother with a towel, he knew what he needed now. Food.

He lay on his side in the middle, Stoffel went first, and it was only a couple of thrusts before he was coming inside him. Kevin went next, taking his time, making Jolyon beg for it, but it was worth the wait, it was a nice long orgasm that filled him right up, leaving him sleepy.

But Kevin wouldn't let Jolyon rest yet. "I want your cock," he whispered, stretching himself out on the bed before getting onto all fours, arse wiggling in the air as he waited for Jolyon to finish yawning and line up behind him. His cock wasn't that much longer than Stoffel's but Stoffel didn't seem to mind that Kevin wanted him tonight, and it felt nice to be giving back, feeding them as well. It made him feel like less of a charity case that needed looking after.

Jolyon was only just inside when Kevin arched his back, encouraging him to move.

"There. Oh, there." Kevin looked back over his shoulder, watching to make sure Jolyon did as he said.

"There?" Jolyon deliberately changed the angle, denying him his orgasm for now.

"No. There." Kevin angled his hips, making sure that he got what he wanted, but he was still smiling. And from what Jolyon had seen, he liked to be teased as much as he liked teasing.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Jolyon thrust harder, catching that spot each time.

"Yes." Kevin's breathless voice only added to the air of lust and Kevin was so vocal that it didn't take long for Jolyon to come, feeling the energy flow between them both, before he collapsed on top of Kevin, just able to summon enough energy to roll them so that they could sleep comfortably.

*

It was a strange sight, three men in a shower meant for one, two tops, but it worked. And it was the quickest way for all of them to get breakfast without making too much of a mess. Today Kevin was pinned between Jolyon and Stoffel, impaled on their glorious cocks, the warm water flowing over them, pooling where their bodies met. Jolyon alternated the kisses between Kevin and Stoffel, holding Kevin up as they thrust away, the feeling of his cock sliding against Stoffel's inside Kevin was perfection and as he held Kevin's slippery body tight, he was able to feel the air of lust, sense when their orgasms were close and Jolyon changed angle, knowing it would push Kevin over the edge and cause a series of climaxes.

They washed each other, the soft touches triggering aftershocks that they soaked up, satisfying their hunger, for now.

Jolyon had been surprised that Kevin and Stoffel had jobs, but it helped with the cover. Stoffel worked as IT support, on the grounds that no-one really remembered the IT guy, and he'd lived through two hundred years of technological advances so learning how to use Windows hadn't been difficult.

Kevin worked in construction, no job lasted more than a year and they moved that often that he never made long-term friends, a carefully calculated act to keep people at arm's length, if they figured out that he was immortal there was no knowing what would happen.

Jolyon was happy working as a priest, but he was aware that in the future he'd have to move area, so that no-one questioned the fact that he wasn't aging, and given how the priesthood worked, he'd be unlikely to get another job as a priest using a different name. So he was going to have to look at college courses for a backup career. But he'd worry about that in the future, so far all he'd signed up for was the self-defence class, and that was for ulterior motives now that he was, for all intents and purposes, immortal.

Most days they all got in from work at a similar time and they'd found that the best way to feed everyone quickly was a spit roast, which they took in turns. This evening it was Stoffel's turn and he was sucking away greedily on Jolyon's cock while Kevin thrust into him with a frantic pace, holding him tight.

"I love your arse," Kevin screamed, and Jolyon stroked Stoffel's hair, focusing on his head as it bobbed, trying not to feel like an extra. But he pushed all those thoughts away for now, they were the ones who'd saved him, who were looking after him and he was amazed that they still loved each other after two hundred years. Jolyon watched Kevin reach down, grasping Stoffel's cock as the smell of lust filled the air. Stoffel flicked his tongue over the tip of Jolyon's cock causing him to come as Stoffel moaned around him when his own orgasm hit.

Their quick feed over, they'd usually watch films or play video games until it got late and that was when things got serious. Every night, before bed, they had a nice long fuck. The sort of sex that left knees weak and hearts racing as they struggled to catch their breath.

They fell into a nice routine, sex in the shower in the morning, a quickie when they came in from work and a good slow fuck before bed. It worked well and with the three of them no-one went hungry.

Jolyon seemed to be a natural when it came to sex, although a lot of it was down to the fact that he was starving when they found him, so he'd had to learn fast so that he could get his strength back. Which was fine for Kevin and Stoffel, but that didn't help him with picking up new people.

Kevin and Stoffel had tried encouraging him to flirt with people, but he just couldn't do it, although some of the problem was that everyone knew he was a priest, so really they didn't expect him to flirt. Which was causing problems with finding food that wasn't Kevin or Stoffel. But Jolyon was hoping that he wouldn't need to flirt, as tonight he was having dinner with Dany.

It wasn't a date, not officially, but Jolyon was going to try and turn it into one. Well, more than one, he was hoping that he and Dany could maybe have a regular thing, which would include a lot of sex, but also a nice stable relationship, with the odd snack on the side.

"Wear the other shirt," Stoffel said, "It goes with your eyes." Jolyon stripped out of the black shirt and put the blue one on, he'd never really worried about clothes before but now he wanted to make a good impression on Dany.

"So are you going feed while you're out?" Kevin asked, there was a twinkle in his eye and Jolyon was hoping that things would go that way, but at the same time he wanted to take his time with Dany, build a relationship. Kevin was thrusting a packet of condoms into his hand and he slipped them into his pocket. Although they were immortal, they'd changed with the times, people expected them to use condoms so they did, it made no difference to them, and they could feed either way.

"I don't know, it's not even a date." Jo buttoned up his shirt as Kevin sighed.

"Wouldn't you like some fast food? I've put some apps on your phone." Kevin handed Jolyon his phone and he looked at in horror.

Jolyon's lips were compressed together; he wanted to laugh, he wasn't sure what Kevin had meant by apps. "You put Grindr and Tinder on my phone?" The thinly concealed anger had Kevin laughing.

"You don't have to limit yourself by gender." Stoffel handed Jolyon a comb and he thanked him before going back to glaring at Kevin who was still sniggering.

"Not the issue. I took a vow of celibacy! What will people think if they see this on my phone?" Jolyon deleted both of them with deliberate stabs at the screen, mostly to show Kevin how displeased he was.

Stoffel looked at Kevin and he apologised, not sincerely but it was a start. "If you need a meal when you get in, just wake me, I've got a late start tomorrow."

"Thank you." Jolyon went in to hug Stoffel, he wasn't sure why Stoffel was being so nice to him but he was grateful for it. They weren't really that dissimilar, both priests forced to break their vows by a universe that seemed to care little about what they wanted and both were trying to make the best of it.

"I wouldn't say no to a midnight snack…" Kevin looked angelic when he said it, and Jolyon knew then why Stoffel always forgave him.

"Wish me luck." And with that Jolyon was stepping out into the cool evening air and heading towards Dany's flat.

*

Dany's flat was not dissimilar to Jolyon's place, small and sparsely furnished, with books everywhere. The scent in the air was amazing and Jolyon couldn't tell if it was what Dany was cooking, or Dany himself, and there was definitely a lot of sexual energy in the air. Dany gave him a hug and Jolyon had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't kiss him, but he inhaled it all, a little appetiser.

"You're looking much better," Dany said, dragging his eyes over Jolyon. It wasn't something he'd have noticed before, but now, he drank it all in.

"You're looking good too." Jolyon batted his eyelashes, aware that it was increasing the cloud of sexual arousal in the room.

Dany led him to the sofa, taking his jacket and then offering him a drink. There was a nervous quality to him, Dany was a fidget, but even compared to usual he seemed more animated tonight.

The smell of food cooking mingled with the scent of lust and Jolyon couldn't help but sniff at the air, making Dany smile.

"I hope you're hungry." Dany smiled as he wandered through to the kitchen, giving Jolyon a nice view of his arse, and he had no idea how hungry he was making Jolyon.

The food was amazing, Dany was a talented cook, and it gave Jolyon the opportunity to make a lot of borderline pornographic noises while eating, enjoying every squirm and blush from Dany.

Dany was telling him all about a book he'd read recently, and that they'd turned it into a film. His eyes lit up when he talked about it and Jolyon seized the opportunity to get another date, a first date?

"We could watch it together some time?" Jolyon looked down, he was aiming for modesty but it was to hide the ravenous looking smile that he had, he didn't want to scare Dany.

"I'd like that." Dany let out a yawn, he looked adorable and Jolyon knew then that tonight wasn't to be _the night_. He wanted it to be something that Dany enjoyed every bit as much as he did.

"I should let you get to bed," Jolyon said, trying not to place the emphasis on bed.

"Sorry, I was up early." Dany yawned again, his eyelids half shut. "It's not you, I swear. But I should probably get to bed." The way Dany spoke, dragging out each word, was he offering? Jolyon didn't know and he didn't want to overstep the mark, he didn't want just sex from him, he wanted something more. "I'll see you at the self-defence class."

"Sweet dreams." Jolyon kissed him on the cheek, letting his hand linger on his shoulder before grabbing his coat and heading home. Knowing that someone would be there to feed him made Jolyon hurry, it had taken a lot of control to prise himself away from the delicious meal, in the form of Dany, that was waiting to be consumed.

*

Stoffel was sitting on the sofa in just a dressing gown when Jolyon returned, the light in the bedroom was already off, Kevin must be asleep. Jolyon went to sit next to Stoffel, leaving a trail of clothes on the way, and Stoffel let the dressing gown fall open, revealing a hard cock waiting for him.

"How was your date?" Stoffel patted his lap and Jolyon straddled him, kissing him hungrily before answering.

"Good. Dany's definitely interested, he's overflowing with lust." Jolyon braced himself against the back of the sofa as Stoffel thrust two fingers into him. Stoffel didn't need to prepare him, Jolyon had learned how to control those muscles, incubi reflexes for a quick feed. It had all come easily to Jolyon and he'd still not quite managed to keep up with his appetite, not yet.

Stoffel lined up, holding Jolyon's hips tight as he pressed the tip against his hole, his mouth sucking on his nipples while Jolyon moaned appreciatively. "So why didn't you fuck him?"

Jolyon sighed, he'd wanted to, but it hadn't felt like the right time. "It was too soon, I feel there's something more than just lust there and I want that." Stoffel thrust in, filling him up as Jolyon threw his head back, his moans a mixture of relief and satisfaction. "It sounds strange, an incubus looking for love rather than lust."

Stoffel slowed the pace so they could talk and fuck, the incubi equivalent of talking with your mouth full. "No. I loved Kevin when he turned me into an incubus. And even after all these years I still love Kevin."

Jolyon rested his forehead against Stoffel's, clenching around him to tease him. "Do you think I could make it work? Monogamy with a human?"

"If that's what you want to try, then we'll support you." Stoffel upped the pace, he was done talking, and Jolyon gasped as Stoffel changed the angle so that he was hitting his prostate with every thrust, leaving him breathless and shuddering as he came, burying his head against Stoffel's neck so that his moans wouldn't wake Kevin.

"Enough?" Stoffel slid out as he held Jolyon tight.

"For now."

They cleaned up before sliding into bed either side of Kevin, he stirred but didn't wake, and Jolyon felt guilty about the lack of guilt. Jolyon had expected to feel bad about it all, he was waiting for it to catch up with him, but it hadn't. He liked sex, loved it, and he wasn't going to apologise for that.

*

Work and feeding seemed to consume the next few days, but he always found a little bit of time each day to drop in to the bookstore, seeing Dany's smile and luxuriating in the sexual energy that surrounded Dany whenever they were close to each other. He'd been testing his limits, how long he could touch him for, how close he could stand, noticing how even the briefest eye contact added to the arousal.

Wednesday night crawled around, and Jolyon made sure to feed, Kevin and Stoffel taking turns with him, before heading to the gym where the self-defence class was held.

Jolyon hadn't seen Marcus since Mrs Davidson's funeral, and now that he was in skin-tight clothing rather than all that clunky uniform, he was almost drooling at the sight of him. Between Dany and Marcus he was going to be ravenous before the class was even finished.

Marcus smiled and waved. Dany raised an eyebrow, an unspoken question.

"Marcus was the police officer that…" Jolyon didn't really want to relive it, not now he knew what had actually happened to him, but he didn't have to finish, Dany knew what he was going to say.

Dany gave him a hug and Jolyon took a deep breath, inhaling every last drop of lust, forcing his hands not to roam, to tease, to get Dany all hot and bothered so that he could enjoy the feast of his orgasms. Jolyon wasn't sure that he'd last the hour, if he needed to he could run home, get Stoffel or Kevin to feed him if he couldn't wait.

It was going well, a few easy moves meant that Jolyon could focus on keeping his hunger under control, chatting and laughing with Dany as they wrestled each other onto the mats. Tonight was going to be _the night_ , Dany was dripping with sex and Jolyon wanted to taste it all.

He'd already offered to walk Dany home, the pretence of borrowing a book that Dany had suggested a couple of days ago, although the way Dany had looked at him with eyes blown wide suggested that Jolyon's excuse was fooling no-one.

Jolyon was sure that he'd make it back to Dany's with time to spare for a lot of foreplay before his hunger crept up on him but then Marcus needed a volunteer, someone taller than him, and that meant Dany, or Jolyon.

Marcus put his hand out and led Jolyon to the centre of the room, getting him to stand in front of him, up close Marcus looked even more delicious, the thick outline of his cock obvious and Jolyon felt like it was taunting him.

There was barely time to blink before Marcus grabbed his arm, twisting him around and slamming him to the ground, pinning him down with his body. His cock pressing against Jolyon's arse and he wanted to grind against it, satisfy his need. But he took a deep breath, focusing on the sound of his heart pounding through his ears until the noise of the room came back to him and Jolyon heard Marcus say, "Thank you."

Jolyon hadn't heard anything else he'd said, and when he went back over to Dany he had to let him try the move first, so that he could copy it. He was trying not to let his eyes drift back over to Marcus, all his muscles rippling as he worked away but he'd smelt so good.

He wasn't sure that a shower was a good idea, in fact, he wasn't sure that being around Dany was a good idea.

"I think I might just head home," Jolyon said, he hoped Dany wouldn't hear the pain in his voice, the need.

"I've still got that book for you." Dany smiled, lips curled up at one side and Jolyon felt a crackle of static electricity, the lust was so thick in the air that he was feeding off it.

They walked through the cool night air, the icy wind dampening Jo's hunger, bringing him back to his normal self, the one that was in control.

"I saw you staring at Marcus," Dany said, was that a hint of jealousy?

Jolyon fidgeted with the edge of his jacket, having Dany close had made him hungry and Marcus' muscles rippling in all that tight lycra hadn't helped. "I just wanted to learn."

"So you like a guy with muscles?" Dany nudged Jolyon and he laughed a little. "I'm just joking, I know you don't like anyone, not like _that_."

Jolyon blushed and they walked the last few steps up to Dany's place in silence. "That's not actually true…"

Dany paused at the front door, looking at Jolyon who was frozen, trying to work out what he should say, he was trying to remember all the chat up lines Kevin had given him but none came to mind.

While Jolyon was standing with his eyes wide, Dany lunged in for a kiss. Jolyon wanted it, wanted Dany and the lust was so thick in the air that he couldn't think about anything else. All he could sense was need, pouty lips pressing against his that tasted of pure lust and that was only the beginning.

Dany pushed him back, putting a finger to his lips as he fumbled in his pocket until he found his keys, rushing to open the door and ushering Jolyon inside. He dragged him back into the kiss, Jolyon alternating the pace of kisses so that Dany was left wanting more as he pinned him against the wall, their bodies grinding together as Jolyon felt the glow of sex, food was on its way but he wasn't close yet, it must be Dany, on the brink of orgasm already and Jolyon reached down to stroke Dany's bulge through his jeans. Dany cried out as he climaxed, shuddering against the wall as Jolyon held him tight, kissing his neck as he drank in the energy, every little spasm filling him up as Dany's head slumped back against the wall.

He already looked truly debauched, lips plump and moist, his cheeks flushed and hair messy as he gasped for air, the odd little aftershock still surging through his body. Jolyon compressed his lips together, he was going to feed well tonight.

Clothes were hastily removed as they stumbled towards the bedroom, Jolyon leading the way as Dany regained control of his limbs. In the end Jolyon scooped him up, Dany's lanky legs dangling either side of his hips as he caressed his back, tracing little shapes on his lithe frame, feeling the sparks fly as Dany moaned passionately, his sloppy kisses were food enough and each gasp, twitch and moan had Jolyon greedily absorbing the energy.

He placed Dany down on the bed, his legs spread wide to reveal a thin trail of fur around his quivering hole. Jolyon licked his lips, but Dany was going to have to wait to come again, wait until he was writhing on the bed, begging to be allowed his orgasm. He kissed his way up to Dany's lips, nipping at them gently before beginning the painstakingly slow kisses placed everywhere but where Dany wanted them, avoiding his already hard cock as he worshipped every freckle.

"Oh god." Dany clasped his hands over his mouth but it was no use. "Oh god fuck me now." His hips arched, trying to find friction but Jolyon only smiled, staring up at Dany, licking his lips for show before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He tasted amazing, like fruit and cream, and the energy was making Jolyon's hairs stand on end. Without warning Dany was coming into Jolyon's mouth, hands clamping his head in place as he rode out his orgasm, Jolyon hadn't even got as far as fingering him and he was done already. But he'd eaten well already, so he'd be able to make do for tonight.

Jolyon licked him clean before nuzzling at the soft skin of his inner thighs, preparing to curl in next to him when he saw Dany's hard cock twitching against his abs, leaking again, waiting for him. He put two fingers in Dany's mouth, waiting for him to suck on them, and when they were good and moist he pressed them against Dany's hole, working his way inside as Dany's pleads for more filled the room.

"Oh god, there." Dany's hips bucked as Jolyon hit his prostate, he'd been trying to avoid it but Dany looked so beautiful when he begged, when he came, that Jolyon found himself fingering Dany to another climax, ducking to lick up his come just in time, drinking it all down and he let out a satisfied growl, he could get used to this.

"No more teasing, I want your cock." Dany's eyes were wide and Jolyon tried to remember where he'd left his jeans, which had the condoms in. His eyes were darting around the room and Dany said, "Bottom drawer."

Jolyon leant off the bed, opening the drawer to see a packet of condoms, along with a couple of other things that were definitely intriguing. But that was something for another time.

He fumbled with the little foil packet, each rustle had Dany getting more excited and he made sure that Dany was watching as he rolled it on, letting him see what was waiting for him. Dany murmured appreciatively, spreading his legs even wider as he waited for Jolyon to line up, resting his ankles on Jolyon's shoulders, linking his feet behind his neck. Jolyon marvelled at how flexible he was, his mind rushing ahead to all the positions that he could bend him into, and he shook his head, forcing himself to focus, to give Dany what he wanted. Dany reached out to stroke his cheek, biting his lip as he waited for Jolyon to slide in. He was so much tighter than Jolyon was used to, no incubi reflexes to make it easier, and he thrust in slowly, staring at Dany to make sure that there was no trace of pain on his face.

"You're not going to break me. I can take it," Dany said, he grabbed Jolyon's arse and pushed their bodies together, impaling himself on Jolyon's thick cock. Jolyon started with little thrusts, but Dany kept pushing him to go faster, his head pressed back against the pillow as a litany of moans in his native tongue echoed around the room. He didn't need to understand him to feel the energy build, the faster he thrust the more it grew until Dany was ready to come, Jolyon wrapping his hand around his cock as he stroked him through his fourth orgasm, warm come spilling over his hand and he felt like he was sucking the energy right out of Dany, feeding his desires.

He slumped over, resting on one elbow so as not to crush Dany while he scooped up the come with his fingers not caring that Dany wasn't watching, his eyes shut with exhaustion, Jolyon just wanted every last drop. Sleep was catching up with him but Dany wasn't done yet, he moved gracefully to straddle Jolyon, his cock still hard and leaking as he flung the old condom off before rolling another one on.

"More?"

Jolyon was never going to say no to that, he sat up so that he could hold Dany close as he sank down onto him, all his fears about hurting Dany had disappeared and he was guiding his hips, thrusting in time as Dany rode him. Dany was encouraging Jolyon's hand to smack against his arse cheek, which had him gasping in pleasure and it wasn't long before Jolyon felt the energy build, he was ready to come again. He shuddered as he climaxed, and only a little come leaked out, was this him finally satisfied?

_Not yet._

Once Dany had got his breath back he started to rock his hips again, riding Jolyon faster as he tried to get him to slap his arse, and Jolyon felt the excitement after each hit, and he held his hand back, striking with more force each time as Dany threw his head back, face scrunched and wrinkled as tears welled up in his eyes. Jolyon heard the crack of skin on skin as he spanked him one last time and from the grin on his face, Jolyon knew that Dany was done for the night.

"Fuck."

It felt like being electrocuted, so much energy surging through his body all at once, filling him up as he held Dany close, his tears mixing with the sweat as he cried out in orgasm, his come spurting everywhere as he went limp in Jolyon's arms, his breathing shallow and ragged as Jolyon stroked his hair, kissing the side of his face until he was ready to move, his limp cock lying where their bodies met.

Neither cared that they were sticky and sweaty, their scents mingled as they wrapped their limbs around each other's, seeking out as much contact as possible before drifting off to sleep, body and soul sated.

*

Jolyon was so tired that he could barely move as Dany got out of bed, his eyelids heavy as he watched Dany get dressed, still soaking up the little traces of lust in the air.

"You can stay here if you want, there's food in the fridge." Dany kissed him on the cheek and Jolyon almost groaned out loud, he'd never had such a large meal in all the time that he'd been an incubus. He felt bloated, but when he looked at his body it appeared normal, although the feeling reminded him of the time he'd eaten a full family takeaway meal alone.

Jolyon heard the door click shut and he thought about dragging himself to the shower but it all seemed like too much effort. His reflexes were sluggish and his body felt heavy. Not knowing what was wrong Jolyon figured it was best to head home. It took him longer than normal to walk the half mile back to Kevin and Stoffel's place, and the entire time he worried about if he could have had a bad meal. Could incubi get food poisoning?

As he stumbled into the flat he heard the sound of running water, breakfast in the shower and he stripped off before collapsing on the bed groaning because of how much his body ached. He curled up on his side, cock dribbling on the bed as he moaned. The sound of water stopped and he heard footsteps, which got faster the closer they were to him.

"Have a fun night?" Kevin said, Jolyon could hear the smirk in his voice but he was in no mood for teasing. He moaned quietly and Kevin leapt onto the bed,

"I think I've got food poisoning." Jolyon clutched his stomach, even though the pain was all over. Kevin rolled him on to his back, biting his lip as he looked him over.

"You could eat raw chicken and not get sick." Kevin was running his hands over him and Jolyon just wanted to curl up in a ball. "You've been greedy." Kevin looked disappointed? Unimpressed? His expression was hard to read, which was unusual.

"I only ate a little, just to prove I was human." Jolyon groaned again and Kevin spread his legs, nestling between them.

"How many people did you sleep with last night?" Kevin was peering at him with a strange look on his face, picking at the dried and crusted come on his stomach.

"Just Dany."

Kevin's eyebrow's shot up. "And how many times did he come?"

Jolyon was counting on his fingers, trying to work it out. "Five, no, six times."

That got Kevin's attention. "You should bring him round, we could share him." Kevin smirked and Stoffel wandered in, carrying two coffees and a tea.

"What? No. Can you imagine how that conversation would go? 'By the way I'm an incubus and you're a great meal so can I feed you to my friends?' Yeah, Dany would love that."

Stoffel sat down on the bed, poking at Jolyon's cock as he writhed on the bed, moaning with how full he was. "You've been a greedy boy."

"How do I get rid of this feeling? I'm meant to be at work in an hour." Jolyon was sure he knew the answer, two pairs of black eyes hovering around his cock, licking their lips at the meal they were about to get.

Kevin and Stoffel took turns sucking him, fingering him, each orgasm as energetic as Dany's were last night. He had no idea who was doing what to him but he didn't care because he trusted them to look after him, take care of him. Jolyon was clutching at the sheets, feeling better with each climax until he felt human again. Well, like his normal self again.

*

Jolyon had learned not to be greedy, that he didn't have to take the sexual energy offered up to him by Dany, and it was a liberating realisation, that sex and feeding could be separate. It helped that he didn't seem to be hungry all the time like he was at first and although three square meals were nice, one feeding a day would do. And it didn't have to be anything spectacular, just a regular orgasm.

It meant that he could enjoy his relationship with Dany rather than feeling like he was food, although he did seem to have a ravenous appetite when it came to sex. And he was adventurous too. Jolyon hadn't forgotten all those interesting little items that he'd seen that first night. But he was waiting for Dany to bring it up first, although that was going to be a little difficult at the moment.

Dany was face down on the bed, head buried in the pillow as his hands held the rails of the headboard tight, never letting them move from that position. His moans were muffled as he came, Jolyon took a little of the energy, he knew this wouldn't be Dany's last climax today.

He collapsed on top of him, kissing the back of Dany's neck as he lay still, waiting for Jolyon to roll him over and lick him clean. Jolyon made quick work of cleaning him up and Dany was still grasping at the headboard, shuddering each time Jolyon's tongue darted out to scoop up the splashes of come.

"Maybe…" Dany blushed, and he covered his face with his hands, rolling so he could hide away from Jolyon.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge. It's kind of part of the job description." Jolyon laughed but Dany didn't.

"That's the problem, you're a priest and I feel guilty for corrupting you." Dany sighed, a low growl and he sat up so that he could look at Jolyon.

"You didn't corrupt me, I wasn't a virgin when we met." Jolyon ignored Dany's shocked look, but it was God's honest truth. "I wanted you, I wanted to be with you." He leant in for a kiss, soft and comforting, stroking the side of Dany's neck, knowing that it got his heart racing. "And I've been thinking of leaving the church, doing something else."

"What would you do?" Dany curled in next to Jolyon, resting his head on his furry chest, twisting the hairs in his fingers.

"IT support. Fitting don't you think?" Jolyon had considered being an accountant, but there were many more requirements to be met, it would be harder to change names and still have the evidence each time they moved, so IT support it was, and it meant that Stoffel could teach him all of it. He didn't want to think about that just yet, leaving. "What did you want to tell me?"

Dany buried his face against Jolyon's chest. "I like to be tied up… And whipped."

Jolyon had figured the first part out on his own, the handcuffs in the drawer with the condoms had given that away, but the whipping? Thinking back he did like to be spanked during sex. Jolyon nodded, not sure what the correct response was. Kevin and Stoffel hadn't said anything about BDSM, so did that mean it wouldn't feed him?

He stroked Dany's hair, knowing that he wouldn't be able to give anything other than a non-committal answer until he'd spoken to Kevin and Stoffel. But he wanted to try this with Dany, see another side of him, another side of himself. "I'd like to try it."

"But…" Dany looked at him with big eyes, lips trembling.

"No but. It's just not something I know a lot about." Jolyon kissed his forehead, feeling the tension leave his body. "You're going to have to teach me."

Dany's smile was beautiful and Jolyon just wanted to stay here forever, but he had to deliver the evening sermon, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up his enthusiasm for it.

*

"I need to ask you guys something," Jolyon said, and Kevin let Stoffel's cock fall out of his mouth while Stoffel sighed.

"Does it have to be right now?" Stoffel ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, petting him while his head was resting on his thigh.

"Erm…" It probably didn't have to be now but he wanted answers. It had plagued his mind all through the sermon, thoughts of Dany bound up and waiting for him. At least once he'd blushed when the word flogged came up and he was just glad that the clothes he wore were baggy.

Kevin held up his fingers to say wait a couple of minutes, ducking back in to finish blowing Stoffel. Jolyon was amazed that things like this were no longer seen as strange or embarrassing, and he sat down on the bed next to Stoffel, teasing his nipples as Kevin worked away.

It didn't take long and Kevin made a show of licking Stoffel clean, eyes locked with Jolyon's. "So what did you want to ask?"

"If someone wanted to be tied up, and whipped, would that feed me?"

"If it gets them aroused, yes."

"Hang on a sec, have you found someone new to feed on?" Kevin's eyes were wide, he knew that Jolyon hadn't, he told them both everything, and even if he only told one of them, they inevitably told the other.

"Nope."

"So ravenous Dany has a kinky side? It's always the quiet ones…" Kevin smirked, and Jolyon wondered what he was thinking of, how many of these things he must have tried over the years. "We should go on a little shopping trip, get a few supplies."

The way Kevin said that struck fear into Jolyon's heart, he was sure that he didn't mean food shopping.

*

Jolyon had his hoodie pulled around his face, partially to hide the blushing but mostly to make sure that no-one saw a priest in a sex shop. He'd agreed to meet Kevin and Stoffel here but there was no sign of them, and the woman behind the counter was staring at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm…" Jolyon was staring at the frankly scary looking things in a cabinet next to him, he couldn't even work out what they might be for, and he was sure that he didn't want to know.

The woman walked over, no name tag, but as she approached, Jolyon recognised her. It was Sheila that ran the Brownies at St Paul's. His heart sank, he was going to be found out, he was hoping that he'd get to quit his job rather than be fired.

"Jolyon? Never thought I'd see you in here." There wasn't a trace of judgement, or amusement, in her voice and that reassured him, but he had no idea what to say. Should he tell her it was a dare? Getting something for a friend?

Jolyon had been stood with his mouth open, trying to think of something, when Sheila took his hood down as though he was one of the kids.

"God's got better things to do than kinkshame people," Sheila said. Jolyon wasn't sure _that_ was in the bible, not in so many words, but at least it made it less embarrassing. "So what can I help you with?"

"Er… My boyfriend, he likes to be tied up and whipped." Jolyon held his hands out, unsure of what else to say, and to her credit Sheila didn't bat an eyelid. She just motioned for him to follow her.

"You should have brought him with you, choosing is half the fun."

Jolyon nodded, eyes wide at the large array of whips in front of him, some of which looked like they would do actual damage, and he cautiously reached out to run his fingers over the leather.

"Told you he was a natural," Kevin said, and he startled Jolyon, he hadn't seen them come in.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Kevin and Stoffel said "yes," at the same time as Jolyon said "no."

Stoffel grabbed a couple of whips, they looked almost like riding crops, and handed them to Kevin who was holding a collection of leather cuffs and collars.

Kevin went to pay for everything, he was having way too much fun with all of this.

"I'm going to tell Dany what I am." Jolyon kept his voice low as he looked at Stoffel, waiting for him to say something.

"Be careful, some humans can't cope with the truth."

*

Dany was eating and Jolyon was picking at his food, he still enjoyed it even though he didn't need it, but he was wondering how he was going to tell Dany that he was an incubus. He'd probably just think he was crazy, or making it up so that he could get out of their relationship. Stoffel's words echoed in his mind. Jolyon took a deep breath, grabbed the cheese knife and dragged it across his inner arm.

He looked at the cut, it was bleeding profusely, and for a horrible second he thought it wouldn't heal, that maybe he was crazy. 

Dany rushed round with a look of terror on his face, and he went to cover the cut with a tea towel.

"Don't touch it." There was something about the calmness of Jolyon's voice that even he found alarming, Jolyon was staring at his arm, hoping that it would heal.

Just as Jolyon was convinced that he was going to bleed to death, the skin started to mesh together, Dany gasped and fell back in shock, eyes wide as he watched Jolyon's arm heal itself.

"Wh- What are you?" Dany was blinking, his skin pale and his eyes darting around the room.

"I'm an incubus." Jolyon took a deep breath. "The night I was attacked, I was cursed." He licked the trail of blood off of his arm, revealing unblemished skin. Jolyon wasn't sure if his blood would show that he wasn't human anymore and he didn't want to risk it. Dany traced over where the cut was, his eyes still wide with fear and confusion.

He helped Dany up and led him to the sofa, the bed might have been more comfy but it didn't feel right to be there, not with so many questions that needed answering. Jolyon held Dany tight, stroking his hair until he was ready to speak.

"Did you make me like you?" Dany asked, he didn't sound angry, just disappointed.

"No. Why? Weren't you attracted to me before?" Jolyon had been so blind to sexual advances that he wouldn't have noticed if Dany was interested or not.

"I didn't really know you, but then after the attack… You were always in the shop, and I liked having you around. I just wondered if maybe you had a way of making people _interested_."

"Mind control's not part of the special incubi powers. If you can call them that." Although to Jolyon, the ability to flirt without blushing or tripping over his words would feel like a super power to him.

"Special powers?"

"Well, sort of. I'm immortal." Jolyon twitched as Dany stroked the skin where the cut had been. "I can smell lust." He brushed his fingers over the inside of Dany's wrist, knowing that it aroused him. "And I've got another skill that you might need to see."

Dany raised an eyebrow as Jolyon led him to the bed, undressing in a hurry before lying out on the bed with his legs spread wide. He waited for Dany to slink out of his clothes and he patted the space between his legs. Dany looked confused but Jolyon was sure that it was easier to show him.

"Feel." He took Dany's fingers and stroked them over his hole.

"Having an asshole, isn't a special power."

Jolyon laughed, taking Dany's hand away while he relaxed, feeling himself get open and slick. "Feel it now."

Dany slid three fingers inside, causing Jolyon to gasp, his long fingers wasted no time in finding the right spot.

"You know the teasing is half the fun." Dany curled his fingers, making Jolyon arch his back as he moaned.

"It's so I can feed quickly. Not that I need it with you."

"I like to be fucked." Dany shrugged, and Jolyon was relieved that he hadn't picked up on the fact that he was referring to sleeping with other people, rather than Dany's love of bottoming. "But it seems a waste not to fuck you now." He slid his fingers out, and a little whine escaped from Jolyon's lips.

"Definitely." Jolyon grinned, he was sure that it made him look manic rather than sexy but he didn't care, having Dany inside him was going to be spectacular.

Dany went to grab a condom from the drawer before staring at it. "Do we need to use this?"

"Nope. But if you want to we can."

Dany put it down before lining up, the warmth of his cock was arousing and the way it throbbed with energy had him whimpering with need. Jolyon licked his lips, waiting for Dany to make his move and when he thrust in it felt like perfection.

Being able to lose himself in Dany's eyes, sense the deeper connection between them, made him feel human again. His body responded to Dany's every touch, sparks flying as they rushed towards the satisfying orgasms that were waiting for them.

Dany didn't even have to touch his cock to have him coming hard, his body shuddering, making a mess that Dany would lick clean.

They lay together, Dany playing with his chest hair, he looked thoughtful and Jolyon wondered what he was thinking about. "So, do you have sex with other people?" It was a strange topic of conversation compared to their usual post-sex mumblings of how amazing the other was. "It's cool, we never talked about being exclusive."

"Other people, no. Other incubi, yes. I live with a couple, they're the ones who found me, after I was _changed_." Although most of the sex was for fun rather than feeding now, but it had become a nice routine. "I really want to be in a monogamous relationship, but I just don't think I could manage it. Not even with your sex drive."

"Can I ask one thing?" Dany looked up at him with big eyes, full of love and trust. Jolyon nodded. "The games, the tying up and spanking. Can that be just for us?"

"Yes." Jolyon kissed Dany, soft lips meeting as his heart raced, it would be nice to have something that was theirs, for them and no-one else. It was a beautiful solution to his situation.

*

It had been fun, planning out what they were going to do, talking about what Dany wanted, what he liked. Jolyon had brought round his gift, the whips and the cuffs, but it was the collar that had fascinated Dany. It was smooth, soft leather, and on the little metal loop hung Jolyon's cross, he couldn't think of a better way to show Dany how much he cared, how much he meant to him.

They'd made up a list of what they wanted, and didn't want, although Jolyon was happy to indulge all of Dany's desires, his only worry was that he would hurt him. He'd made Dany pick two safe words, one to tell Jolyon to be a little softer, _yellow_ , and one for stop, _red_. Although Jolyon had told him that all he had to say was stop and he would.

Dany had eaten a little, Jolyon had made soup, but he didn't want to eat too much before their activities. Jolyon couldn't help but fuss over him, strangely aware of Dany's mortality, but the arousal in the air reassured him, let him know that Dany wanted this.

On a previous night they had checked that there was somewhere suitable to attach all the cuffs, and made sure that everything fit comfortably on Dany. He'd begged Jolyon to leave him restrained, while they made love, and in the end a compromise was found, Dany's hands were bound to the headboard, but the cuffs were left loose, he could have slipped out of them at any time if he chose to. It was Jolyon's way of putting his toes in the water, getting used to it all.

Dany didn't need to speak to tell Jolyon that it was time, he put his collar on, the tiny cross swinging as he wandered through to the bedroom. Jolyon sat on the chair across from the bed, and Dany waited for his instructions. He made him strip, slowly, knowing that the longer Dany had to wait, the more turned on he would be. Dany inched out of his boxers, his cock already leaking in anticipation as Jolyon told him to get into position on the bed.

He crawled onto the bed, wiggling his slim hips before grasping the headboard and spreading his legs wide. Jolyon counted to fifty before undressing, making sure to pop and click every button and zip, even though Dany couldn't see it he was putting on a show, drawing it out.

Each freckle on Dany's back was kissed before Jolyon picked up the leather cuffs, kissing his way down each leg before attaching them, sliding his fingers underneath to check that they weren't too tight. Jolyon started with his ankles, before kissing his way back up to his hands, placing a soft kiss on each wrist before securing them around the headboard. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, making sure that everything was perfect before moving on. Jolyon checked that two fingers fitted under the collar, that there was space for him to breathe, as strange as it sounded he just wanted Dany to be comfortable.

The whip had been sat by the side of the bed, deliberately placed so that Dany could see it the entire time, adding to the excitement. Jolyon cracked the whip against the bedpost, the sound rang out through the room, the whole bed shook and Dany would have felt the vibrations through the restraints. Dany let out a little growl, a plea for more.

Jolyon trailed the edge of the whip over Dany's skin, the lightest of touches, a tease of what was to come. Dany arched his back as the crackle of energy filled the air, he was already wracked with need and Jolyon was going to make sure that he earned his orgasm tonight.

He cracked the whip against the bed one last time, making sure that Dany was ready, before running the whip across his pert little arse, letting him know where the first hit would land. Jolyon took a deep breath and raised his arm high, the focusing on hitting the right bit, and the crack of the whip against Dany's pale skin made him flinch, the red mark welling up almost immediately, but Dany's sigh of pleasure reassured him. He gave Dany a minute, allowing him to feel the sting of it.

Jolyon dragged the whip over the top of his buttocks, trying to space out each strike, and Dany squirmed at the leather stroked his skin. The next strike was more confident, it sounded louder and Jolyon held his breath until Dany made a noise, a gasp of pleasure emanating from him. They'd agreed five lashes, but Jolyon's hand was shaking, the red marks on his arse looked so painful, however he could feel Dany's arousal and he trusted Dany to use their safe words if he needed to.

The third lash was over the tuft of fur surrounding his hole, lower than the other two and Dany screamed out loud before sighing heavily, Jolyon was sure that Dany was deliberately making so much noise to let him know that he was enjoying this and Jolyon was grateful for it.

Lash four had Dany grinding against the bed, writhing against his restraints. "You can't come until I say so."

"Yes, my love." Dany had wanted to call him master, but it didn't sit right with Jolyon, so they'd agreed on _my love_. It seemed more fitting, even though neither had mustered up the courage to tell the other that they loved them, Jolyon was sure that this showed Dany how much he cared for him, trusted him, even if he couldn't put it into words.

Dany was arching his back, exposing his testicles but Jolyon used the end of the whip to push him back down onto the bed. There was one thin strip of unblemished skin left on his buttocks and Jolyon stroked the end of the whip over it, making sure that Dany was ready for the last lash.

It didn't land where Jolyon expected it to, crossing two of the previous lash marks and Jolyon bit his lip, worrying that Dany was silent even though he could still sense his arousal. Just as Jolyon was about to ask if he was okay Dany spoke.

"Yellow." Dany didn't sound in pain, but Jolyon felt a stab of guilt, he'd been too rough.

"Okay." Jolyon noted it for next time, he would have to take more care in future, if Dany wanted to do this again.

Jolyon crawled into the bed, kissing his way over each mark as Dany sighed in pleasure, wriggling so that his arse was fully on display, as if there was any doubt about what he wanted Jolyon to do to him next.

Having kissed every mark better, Jolyon allowed his tongue to tease at Dany's hole, waiting until he was whimpering before sliding a finger in, massaging his prostate, only stopping when he was on the very brink of orgasm. Jolyon lined up with him, kissing his back before thrusting in, his groans filling the room as he gripped at the headboard, the cuffs holding him tight as Jolyon slammed into him over and over again.

"I need to come," Dany gasped, arching his back so that Jolyon would hit that spot but he changed angle, denying him his release.

"Not yet. Soon." Jolyon shuddered with his own climax, filling Dany with come as he panted, trying to control himself.

He withdrew and admired the sight of Dany, arse red and bruised with come leaking out of him, he looked so beautiful. Jolyon licked him clean before freeing his legs from the cuffs, kissing each ankle as he stroked them, making sure the blood was still flowing through them. He twisted Dany round and his hard cock had dribbled all over the bed, he was so close to orgasm.

Jolyon wrapped his lips around Dany's cock, knowing that it was all it would take to have Dany coming hard, his thighs squeezing Jolyon's head as he drank it all down, one long satisfying orgasm that filled him up and left Dany limp and breathless.

He cuddled in around Dany, freeing his hands before kissing each finger, holding him tight until his breathing returned to normal. Lips found lips, comforting him without words as he ran his fingers through his hair, petting him until he was ready to speak.

"I love you." Jolyon couldn't believe that he was saying it now, for all the opportunities that he'd had, but it had to be said now, he needed Dany to know.

"I love you too." Dany wrapped his arms around Jolyon's shoulders, and he carried him to the bathroom, sitting him on the bathmat. He made sure that he was comfy as he ran the bath, checking that the water wasn't too warm before lifting him in and sliding in behind him, surrounding him with his body.

Dany winced as Jolyon washed his bruised skin, they looked raw but Dany sighed before saying, "It felt so good, having you in control." Jolyon kissed along the side of his neck, relieved that he enjoyed it, glad to hear confirmation. "Can we try ten lashes next time?"

"Anything you want, my love." Jolyon hugged him tighter. "I'm going to get your food, are you okay here for a few minutes?"

"Yes." Dany's smile was blissful and Jolyon hopped out of the bath, placing a kiss on his forehead before going to get the sandwiches out of the fridge, and making a mug of hot chocolate.

Jolyon carried Dany from the bath to the bed, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. They curled up together, Jolyon watching Dany eat, not caring that he was getting crumbs everywhere. He'd worry about that tomorrow, all he wanted now was to hold Dany tight while he slept.

*

"What are you two doing here?" Jolyon whispered, although people nearby could still hear him.

"Thought we'd learn a few new skills." Stoffel looked at Kevin, who was grinning, his default setting.

Kevin leaned in to whisper, "We just wanted to see what _Officer Ericsson_ looked like." There was something about the way that Kevin said it, that left no doubt as to what they were planning. Although it was his fault for telling them that Marcus was cute, but he didn't think they'd bother to come down and see for themselves.

He introduced them to Dany, knowing that he'd be able to make the connection, and once Kevin and Stoffel were out of earshot he whispered, "They look so human."

Jolyon smiled, he wasn't sure what Dany was expecting, although Kevin and Stoffel looked like ordinary guys. Very attractive ordinary guys, but part of that went with the territory.

To Jolyon's surprise they actually behaved for the majority of the class, even if Kevin was a bit tactile when Marcus was showing him the moves. He thought that he might manage to get out of here without them embarrassing him, or attracting any attention to the fact that he was here with his boyfriend.

By the time they were in the shower after the class, Jolyon breathed a sigh of relief. They were the big open communal showers which gave him a lovely view of Dany as he washed himself. He was dragging his eyes over Dany, starting the foreplay early when Kevin said, "You can fuck him now, we don't mind."

They were the only four in the showers but even so, it was a very public place. Jolyon blushed but Dany's eyes were black, and Jolyon knew that he'd still be open from their quickie earlier. He stared at Dany, checking that he was okay with this but he could sense the need already. Kevin was definitely right about it always being the quiet ones.

Jolyon picked Dany up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist before pinning him to the wall, kissing him passionately as he prepared to enter him. He slid in easily, Dany's moans muffled by the water and he heard Kevin or Stoffel murmur in appreciation. He'd had sex with both of them while the other watched but somehow having them watch him fuck Dany was different. Jolyon didn't know if it was because Dany was human or if it was because he loved Dany but he could feel how excited Dany was, how close he was after only a few thrusts.

"Are you all having sex in here?" Marcus looked shocked, but not entirely unhappy about the idea. Jolyon froze, a blush creeping over his cheeks as Dany buried his head against his neck, hiding his face.

"We're polyamorous," Kevin said, the water dripping down over his tattoo as his thick cock jutted out, twitching as though it was trying to beckon Marcus. "Want to join us?"

Jolyon was watching it all, noticing all the little signs from Marcus that he was interested and he could feel the crackle of lust in the air.

"Aren't you meant to be celibate?" Marcus looked confused, although given the fact that Jolyon was deep inside Dany it was kind of a redundant question.

"I'm thinking about giving it up, I'm moving soon, fresh start and all that." Jolyon felt Dany clench around him; it wasn't teasing this time, it was involuntary. He hadn't told Dany that he was going to leave soon, but he was waiting until a better time to have that discussion, a time when he wasn't inside him and they didn't have an audience.

Marcus dragged his eyes over Jolyon and Kevin smirked. "I think he's interested."

Jolyon put his hand out to beckon Marcus over, he was already open and slick, glad for his incubus reflexes at times like this. He whispered to Dany, "Are you okay with this?" and Dany nodded against his skin, kissing the side of his neck as Marcus slid in behind him. He was waiting for kisses but Marcus wasted no time thrusting into him, taking him by surprise and he moaned into Dany's mouth as they settled into a pleasant rhythm.

The water flowed over them, adding to the sensual feeling of being surrounded by skin, the energy buzzed around him, they were both close and he knew that triggering Dany's orgasm would set off a chain reaction. He shifted angle so that Dany was coming hard and he felt Marcus grab his hips, holding him tight as he filled him up with come, the energy was intoxicating and he drank it all in, filling him up.

Marcus slid out and Jolyon gasped, taking in Dany's blissed out smile as he held him.

"You are all so gorgeous when you come." Kevin's voice snapped Jolyon out of his trance and he sat Dany down on the floor, the water running over his face and washing him clean.

Jolyon slumped onto the floor next to Dany, satisfied with his meal, full for the night. He opened his eyes to see Kevin staring at them all hungrily, licking his lips as he took in the debauched scene in front of him.

"I need two nice thick cocks to fill me, who's interested?" Kevin said, tracing his fingers over his tattoos and swaying his hips.

Dany looked at Jolyon, waiting for permission, and Jolyon nodded, the thought of watching Dany fuck someone had him hard again. Marcus was wandering towards Kevin and he looked happy at the thought of feeding off two humans at the same time. Especially since he knew how good a meal Dany was.

Kevin kissed Marcus passionately, moaning so that it could be heard over the water splashing around them and his tongue kept sliding out. Marcus picked him up, he looked dainty compared to Marcus' heavily muscled frame and Dany led them so that Marcus was backed against the wall, balanced carefully so that he could take both of them at the same time.

Jolyon looked at Stoffel, he wasn't sure why but he expected to see jealousy, even though he felt none at the sight of Dany lining up to slide inside Kevin next to Marcus. But Stoffel was watching with fascination, feeding off of the energy that was flooding out of them. Stoffel must have fed before coming out, or maybe Kevin was going to feed him once they were home, part of the teasing that Kevin loved so much, he could see Kevin making him clean Marcus' and Dany's come out of him before fucking him raw.

Dany groaned as he entered Kevin, even with the incubi reflexes, it was still a tight fit with two cocks, but Kevin's grin never left his face, he looked like he would explode with happiness.

Jolyon felt that Dany was close to his climax, he could actually feel the different energy coming from him, the warm sensation that it evoked in him was unique to Dany and he drank it all in, knowing that he'd regret it tomorrow but he couldn't bear to let it go to waste.

The sight of Kevin screaming in orgasm as Dany and Marcus came inside him would put porn stars to shame. Jolyon and Stoffel rushed up to hold everyone while they were weak at the knees, they didn't want any harm to come to the mortals.

After was anti-climactic, Jolyon washed Dany as he sucked up the little aftershocks of orgasm still rippling through him. As they dried off, Marcus dressed quickly, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Kevin. Jolyon was sure that he'd be more than welcome at the flat if he wanted to join them.

Marcus locked up the gym, he was still grinning and there was a residual scent of lust lingering around them all. Dany was still giggling, he'd really come out of his shell tonight, indulged a lot of fantasies but yet Jolyon could feel him pulling away, had this all been too much for him?

"Anytime you want to join us, you'd be more than welcome." Kevin nodded to Stoffel who handed Marcus a card with his number on, it would only be good for a few more weeks, but they might as well have fun while they were still here.

Jolyon walked Dany home, but he said goodnight at the door, leaving Jolyon confused and worried. Maybe Dany just needed a day to process it all. He'd check in with him tomorrow, make sure that everything was alright.

*

Dany was standing on the doorstep, wondering if this was the right thing to do, would Jolyon be mad if he found out that he went behind his back? He should have spoken to him, asked about his plans for the future but he was worried that they wouldn't include him.

He knocked on the door, unsure if anyone was in but just as he was thinking of leaving, Stoffel answered the door, dressing gown wrapped round him that didn't come close to hiding his erection.

"I need to talk to you." Dany didn't care that he sounded frantic, or that he must look tired and harassed, his thoughts had been ganging up on him all day.

"Come in." Stoffel motioned for Dany to enter and once the door was shut he yelled, "Dany's here. Put some clothes on." Kevin wandered into the hall naked as Stoffel muttered, "Or don't."

"I don't mind." Dany followed Stoffel to the living room, sitting so that he wasn't staring at Kevin, Stoffel seemed like the more understanding of the two, although Jolyon seemed to trust both of them. No-one said anything, they were waiting for him to speak. "I want to be like you, to be like Jolyon."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Stoffel stroked at Kevin's hair as he nuzzled against his hand, and Dany shook his head.

"Why doesn't he want to stay?" Dany's voice was a whine, he'd thought that their love was strong enough, that it could withstand anything.

"We've spent too long here, people will question why we don't age. My drivers' licence says I'm twenty-eight, but I don't look it." Kevin stretched before cuddling into Stoffel.

"How old are you?"

"I'm as old as the universe itself." Kevin did seem like he was otherworldly, but Dany had never asked, in fact, apart from when Jolyon had told him that he was an incubus, the topic had never been mentioned again.

"And you?" Dany asked Stoffel, unable to comprehend the fact that Kevin always had been, had never grown or changed.

"I was born in seventeen ninety-two. And I was twenty-three when I became immortal." Stoffel stared off into the distance, it sounded crazy when said out loud, and yet Dany believed it all without hesitation.

There was the sound of the front door opening and then the rustle of clothing, Jolyon walked through naked, but froze when he saw Dany.

"We have a visitor." Kevin's sarcasm knew no bounds, but Jolyon understood why Kevin was a little put out, he'd never told Dany where they lived, so he must have asked about.

"Dany, what are you doing here?" Jolyon went to sit next to him, but Dany said nothing.

Jolyon looked at the others, and Stoffel spoke, "He wants to be like us."

"You're going to leave me," Dany said, burying his head against Jolyon's shoulder.

"I'm not. If you want to come with us when we move, then that's fine by me." Jolyon looked at Kevin and Stoffel, they had talked about having to move, but he hadn't asked Dany yet, he just hadn't found the right time. It was a lot to ask of Dany, to give up him entire life for him.

"But I would still grow old." Dany had tears in his eyes, hearing Kevin and Stoffel talk about how old they were had made him realise his own mortality. "I want you to make me an incubus."

"It would be forever," Jolyon said, he wanted nothing more than Dany to be by his side for all eternity, but he didn't want him to regret it. If he was the one to turn Dany, he would be bound to him.

"My body will be forever yours." Dany knew with every atom in his body that he would love Jolyon until the end of time itself.

Jolyon leaned in for a chaste kiss, picking up Dany and carrying him to the bed. He knew that here was the best place to do it, where Kevin and Stoffel were around to feed Dany too. There was no knowing what his appetite would be after he was turned.

He lay Dany on the bed, pulling off his t-shirt and jeans, this wasn't about food, or even sex, but something deeper, binding their souls together forever. Jolyon placed a soft kiss on the end of Dany's nose before going to fetch a sharp knife. He was glad that Dany wasn't squeamish around blood.

Jolyon left the knife by the side of the bed, drawing Dany's attention with kisses as he pulled him on top of him. "Are you sure that you want this?"

"I want to be yours." There was no trace of doubt in his voice, no hesitation, he wanted this.

"Make love to me." Jolyon took a deep breath, readying himself as Dany's green eyes stared at him, and he slid in, filling Jolyon as he gasped in pleasure.

Dany was already close, Jolyon knew that he would have to be quick so he grabbed the knife, biting his lip as he pressed it to his neck. He closed his eyes as he cut, and he felt Dany freeze as the blood began to flow. "Drink."

Jolyon dropped the knife on the floor as Dany lapped at his neck, blood staining his lips as he shuddered in orgasm, collapsing into Jolyon's arms as he gasped in pleasure, licking his lips clean with a little sigh.

The energy surrounded them both, the glow of sex was dizzying and Jolyon held Dany tight, whispering how much he loved him as he dozed.

"I'm hungry."

"We'll feed you." Kevin and Stoffel were waiting by the door, they must have felt his need.

They fed Dany until the sun came up, bathed in the warm summer light, glowing with all the sexual energy they had consumed.

*

They'd picked a city at random, changed their surnames, and bought a little house with room for the four of them. Jolyon hadn't asked where the IDs and paperwork had come from, but it was enough for them get the house, and jobs. When Jolyon had told the church that he was leaving, everyone said goodbye but it didn't feel like anyone would truly miss him. There was no-one in the whole city that he considered a friend, that hadn't moved with him.

Dany just left a note at the bookstore and his last month's rent in an envelope in the kitchen. The landlord would find it when the direct debit failed, Dany had left the place tidy so that she wouldn't have to clean it. He was sure that no-one would miss him, the funny sounding quiet boy that liked his books.

Both of them had been lonely for so long that the biggest shock wasn't the new city, or the new language, but the fact that they had people who cared for them nearby, concerned with their well-being and happiness.

They had both found their place in the world, together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
